Growth
by Mondie
Summary: Children can only grow from something you love to something you lose... ((Quote From INTO THE WOODS))
1. Parrot and Pirate

**Disclaimer… Just like my other nine stories, I *still* don't own the newsies. I don't know where my plan to kidnap them keeps going wrong… Hehe**

Thanks **Misprint**for reading this through for me beforehand. :D

A/N: Please keep in mind that when the story starts, it is ten years BEFORE the strike. Yes, yes. And I find Pirate and Parrot to be adorable. I think they're my fave characters in any of my newsies stories so far. They'll get their "real" newsie names in chapters 2 and 3 (I have them written, just not uploaded bwahahahahaha) and it is not hard at all to guess who they are. You probably already know. Damn you. ;D LOL.

Growth - Chapter 1

Summer, 1889

            Parrot smiled at his best friend, Pirate. The two held swords up and touched them together, then a cry from the leader of the Manhattan newsies, Trickster, was issued: "GO!" At the sound, the two began clashing their wooden swords together.

            "Eeeee-yi!" screamed Pirate, holding his sword behind his head with both hands and bringing it forward, straight at Parrot's head.

            "Ahhhh!" Parrot screamed back, pretending to cut off Pirate's arm just in time.

            "Owwww!" Pirate yelled, falling down to the ground and clutching his shoulder in pretend pain.

            "Da winnah… PARROT!" shouted Trickster, holding Parrot's hand in the air. Parrot grinned.

            "Would you shuddup?" California asked from his bunk, where he had been trying to sleep the last half an hour because of a headache.

            "Aw, lighten up, Cali," said Trickster, who was a kind, happy leader. He leaned up and ruffled California's hair.

            "I'se soak ya, Trick," warned California.

            The six-year old Parrot, who, along with Pirate (also six), was the youngest newsie, dropped his sword on his bunk and ran over to where Trickster and California continued to pick at each other. "Don' fight!" he said desperately, looking from one boy to the other anxiously.

            Trickster smiled and hugged the little boy to himself. "We's jus' playin', Parrot. Don' woirry."

            Parrot still looked upset. "I'se don' like it when you'se fight, Tricksteh."

            Trickster lightly cuffed the boy. "An' dat's why you'se one 'a me fav'rite newsies, Parrot."

            Pirate ran over, his invisible wound forgotten. "Wha' abou' me?" he said, tugging at Trickster's trousers. "Is I one a' you'se fav'rites, too?"

            Trickster smiled at how much these two idolized himself and the other older newsies. "Yeah, Pirate, you'se one a' me fav'rites, too. I got ya dat eye patch, didn' I?"

            Pirate grinned. "Yeah," he remembered. There was nothing wrong with his left eye, but the patch made nice ladies think so, and they would give him extra money and call him "Little lamb."

            Pirate had been at the Lodging House for nearly six months, but Parrot had only come three months ago. Pirate had gotten his name for the eye patch. Since his first day, Parrot had hung around Pirate and Pirate only, and had gotten his name for this fact: as Freckle had said when Parrot had been named, "Who eveh hoid a' a pirate who ain' got no parrot?" Also, Parrot had the habit of repeating things that were said, especially things he found funny, and often it was as if he truly _were a parrot: all the boys had cleaned up their language considerably since Parrot's arrival, because anything that was said was liable to get re-mentioned later on, sometimes in circumstances that weren't admirable._

            "Time fer bed," Mr. Kloppman, the man who ran the Lodging House, called up the stairs. "You'se gotta all sell ta-morra."

            "Fin'lly," breathed California, rolling over in his bed. He was a tall, lanky youth, who at fifteen years stood half a foot taller than seventeen-year old Trickster. His feet stuck over the edge of the bed into the aisle.

            Parrot carefully put his wooden sword—his prized possession—on the table next to the bed he slept in, and climbed under the covers. Pirate climbed in the other end. They were short enough that they could both fit comfortably.

            "G'night, Pirate," Parrot said sleepily.

            "G'night, Parrot," Pirate answered back.

            All the older newsies climbed in their beds too, and Trickster waited until everyone was situated before blowing out the candles. Then a single voice rose into the darkness.

            "Deah God, t'ank ya fer ta-day. I'se beat Pirate in da sword-fightin' contes'. Please bless California, an' get rid a' 'is headache, an' put 'im in a betteh mood." California, listening in his bunk, smiled at the earnestness in Parrot's voice. "An' t'ank ya fer Tricksteh, who looks out fer me. Keep Freckle safe, cuz he's in Brooklyn ta-night. Scales had a good sellin' day ta-day, so t'anks fer dat. T'ank ya dat Purity came home safe from dat visit he had in Harlem. An' please bless Blackie, an' Beast, an' Trail, an' Dafty, an' Chesteh, an' Tree, an' Rudolph, an' Potion, an' Tweedle, an' Terrain, an' Monstah, an' Chocolate, an' Callah, an' Snoddy, an' Chahlie." Every newsie in the Lodging House bunk room was listening intently to his prayer, as they did every night. "Please continue ta keep Spunky safe up dere in Heaven. Will ya tell 'im dat I miss 'im? An' please let ta-morra be a good sellin' day. An' mos' a' all, God, t'ank ya fer Pirate, who's me bes' friend in da woild. A-men."

            "Amen," everyone murmured. This was their nighttime ritual, and even California couldn't fall asleep until Parrot's prayer was completed.

            "Deah God, please bless Parrot. Amen," said Trickster.

            "Amen," everyone said again. And the ritual was complete. The room, which had been silent during Parrot's and Trickster's prayers, now came alive again as everyone shifted to get comfortable.

            Parrot pressed one of his bare feet onto one of Pirate's. A moment later, Pirate pushed his foot back. It was their secret signal that they were best friends. Then both fell asleep.

            The next morning, Kloppman came upstairs. He first quietly shook awake Pirate and Parrot, who he held a soft spot for, and let them run into the washroom first. Then, smiling, he yelled at everyone else to wake up.

            The newsies sleepily went into the washroom, where they occupied the sink space and toilet stalls quickly.

            Trickster was the only one who had to shave, and he lathered up. Parrot stood next to him hopefully, looking up at the older boy with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

            Finally, Trickster noticed him standing there grinning, and couldn't help but grin back. He knelt down so that he was the same height as the six-year old, and, using the little brush, dabbed some of the shaving cream onto Parrot's face. Pirate soon appeared next to Parrot, so Trickster put a little bit onto his face, too.

            He reached onto the high counter and pulled down a single blade, and two thin slices of wood. He handed one of the wood pieces to each boy. Then, using the blade, he carefully shaved his own face. Pirate and Parrot watched him carefully and mimicked his movements exactly, scraping the soap off their faces with their wood pieces.

            California, whose headache was gone, which meant he was in a much better mood, couldn't help but smile as he watched from where he was trying to wash some of yesterday's newspaper ink off his hands. Of course, none of it came off, but he didn't really mind.

            Pirate and Parrot, who were now satisfied that they were "cleanly shaven", scampered back off into the bunk room to get dressed. Parrot pulled on his black pants, and discovered that there was now a hole in the knee. He took them back off and showed Pirate this in distress.

            Pirate ran off to get Trickster, and when he got back, Parrot had pulled on his white shirt and a green shirt over that, but was in only his long-johns from the waist down, and was crying as he looked at his pants, which he clutched tightly in his fists.

            "'S'okay, Parrot," Trickster said, taking the boy's pants. "Le's see wha' we kin do." Parrot tried to stop his tears as he looked up at Trickster. The leader smiled as he saw what he could do. He ripped from the tear on around the knee.

            Parrot stared at Trickster, unsure of what was going on. Then Trickster ripped across the knee of the other leg, too. "Dere," he said, holding them up. "Dese'll be cooleh now dat's it's summah, anyway."

            Parrot stood up and pulled on the pants, which now stopped just below his knee. He gave Trickster an unsure smile, then pulled on his black socks and brown boots. He slipped his sword in his suspenders.

            Pirate finished pulling on his orange shirt and put on his light tan vest over it. He was now dressed. He grabbed his own sword and he and Parrot hurried out after all the other older boys, who were on their way down the stairs, joking and laughing.

            "Heah, Pirate," said Terrain, a big, goofy newsie who, like all the others, thoroughly enjoyed watching the two littlest newsies. "I t'ink dis kerchief would go great wit' you'se outfit." He tied a dark blue kerchief around the boy's throat.

            Parrot and Pirate admired each other's decidedly improved outfits on their way to the Distribution Center. Parrot decided that he rather liked feeling a breeze on his lower legs. Feeling a bit protective, Terrain walked a few steps behind them just to make sure they were safe.

            "Tricksteh, whaddya got?" Parrot suddenly called out. He, Pirate, and Terrain stopped and looked over to where Trickster knelt on the far side of the street.

            Trickster looked up. "C'mere," he called lightly.

            "Wha' is it?" Parrot asked, running over first. He cautiously looked over Trickster's shoulder.

            "It's a baby," Trickster answered. "I t'ink it's been aban'oned heah."

            "Like da res' a' us?" Pirate asked. "Cuz we was all aban'oned too, right, Tricksteh?"

            "Yeah, Pirate, we was all aban'oned," Trickster said.

            "Den we'se gotta keep 'im, right?" asked Parrot.

            Trickster looked into Parrot's big brown eyes, which were blinking innocently at him. "Yeah, Parrot. We's gotta keep 'im. On'y pro'lem is, I t'ink 'e's a goil."

            "Ya heah dat, Pirate?" Parrot asked excitedly. "We's got us a liddle sistah!"

            Terrain knew what Trickster was thinking—she'd have to be sent to the girls' orphanage down the street. Then he looked down at Pirate and Parrot, who were jumping around excitedly, and back up at Trickster. "We'se gotta keep 'im," Trickster repeated.

            Terrain shook his head. "We can't."

            Trickster shook his head, smiling at the younger boys. "We gotta, Terrain. We jus' gotta."

            "Please, Terrain?" Pirate asked, smiling up at him. Parrot joined in, his smile large and naïve as only a child's can be.

            "Well, I ain't da one who's gonna tell Kloppman, dat's fer sure," Terrain finally grunted. Pirate and Parrot yelled happily and jumped onto Terrain's arms, dangling off.

            "How'd we eveh get duped, Terrain?" Trickster asked with a grin, standing up with the baby girl in his arms.

            "Jus' look at 'em," Terrain answered, laughing as Parrot scrambled, like a monkey, onto his shoulders and sat there.

            "Wha's 'er name gonna be?" Pirate asked, standing up on his tiptoes next to Trickster to get a good look at the girl.

            "Lucy," answered Parrot immediately. "Right, Tricksteh?" He looked at Trickster for approval.

            "Right, Parrot," Trickster smiled. "C'mon, le's take 'er back to da Lodgin' House."


	2. Homage to Trickster

Mucho thanks to Dizzy and Holiday for reviewing. And you both guessed the boys' identity right. Of course you did, who else wears an eye patch but Kid Blink?? Hehe! Thanks goilies!

Growth - Chapter 2

            Instead of selling papers that day, the four boys first convinced Kloppman that they needed to keep the baby and that they'd take good care of her (here  the oldest boys were needed just as much as the younger ones, for while Kloppman loved Pirate and Parrot, he doubted they could care for a tiny baby such as Lucy. So the two young newsies pleaded their case while the two older ones looked responsible and it was a combination of their forces which finally broke Kloppman down) and then they spent the rest of the day bonding with Lucy.

            Kloppman said he didn't think she was but a month old, and Trickster taught Pirate and Parrot the correct way to hold her. Parrot, especially, connected with the baby; he insisted on holding her the most, and it was so adorable to watch him holding Lucy that Trickster and Terrain couldn't very well object.

            Lucy apparently felt the connection mutual; whenever she'd begin to fuss, Parrot would ask to hold her, and as soon as she was in his arms, she'd quiet. She had fine blonde hair and big blue eyes. Parrot felt very grown-up to hold her.

            Terrain insisted on carrying Lucy through the streets when they went to Tibby's for lunch, but let Parrot hold her again when they were sitting at the table. Mr. Tibby, the owner, brought a bottle with milk in it for her, and instead of himself eating, Parrot spent the mealtime feeding her.

            The other newsies were flabbergasted at the sight of little curly-haired Parrot feeding a baby, but when they heard the story, they too decided they'd help out with the little girl. "Jus' look at how many bruddahs you got!" Parrot whispered to her as, sleepy from the milk, her eyes began to droop. Parrot handed her to Trickster for the walk home, and while he and Pirate walked, they sword-fought.

            Pirate was a little restless with Lucy. He didn't find her nearly as fascinating at Parrot did, and he would have preferred to spend the day tagging along selling with one of the older boys. But Parrot was his best friend, and he usually didn't ask much. Pirate decided that if Parrot wanted to spend the day hanging around with some baby, then he could suffer through it, too.

            That night, all the newsies gathered in a circle in the bunkroom around Lucy. Parrot acted the oldest, insisting that everyone scrub their hands before touching her. Kloppman watched from the doorway, smiling as the little boy ordered around his heroes in favor of Lucy.

            At that moment, Freckle burst through the door, nearly knocking over Kloppman. He was a pale boy usually, but at that moment even more so. His name trait stood out blood-red against the washed-out look of his face. "Tricksteh!" he shouted.

            "Wha's wrong, Freckle?" Trickster asked, looking up from Lucy with a smile.

            "Harlem ain' too happy wit' us, anymores," Freckle said, his green eyes wide. "We'se gotsta change Pirate's name, an' quick."

            "Why?" Pirate asked.

            "Da leadah a' Harlem jus' changed 'is name ta Pirate. 'E t'ought it was more menacin' dan Petey. An' I jus' mentioned dat we gots a newsie called Pirate, an' da Harlem leadah neahly skinned me! 'E said dat 'e's gotsta change 'is name, OR ELSE." Freckle collapsed on his bunk, looking winded.

            "Well, dat's okay," said Trickster.

            "No, it ain't!" Pirate answered, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He hoped he didn't start crying, because he liked to show the big boys that he was just as grown-up as they were, and none of _them ever cried. He didn't want to change his newsie name. He liked it just the way it was._

            "Well, shore it is. Mos' a' us don' neveh get da chance ta change ours names," Trickster said, and smiled widely. "Le's t'ink 'a somet'in' new for ya, kid."

            "How 'bout… Blink," suggested Chocolate. Chocolate was a quiet guy, who hardly ever spoke. When he did, he was listened to, just because it was so rare.

            "Blink. Kid Blink!" Trickster crowed, and everyone could tell that the name fit the small boy.

            Pirate looked around at all the boys, who were smiling and nodding. He nodded too. "Okay. Dat's real nice," he said, and offered a smile.

            Parrot, for the first time that day, looked incredibly sad. "Wha's wrong, Parrot?" asked Trickster, kneeling beside the little boy.

            Tears started flowing down Parrot's cheeks. _He didn't mind crying in front of the big boys. "It ain't da same," he said. "It used ta be Pirate an' Parrot, an' da names fit tageddah."_

            Kid Blink came over and hugged Parrot. "'S'okay, Parrot. We's still bes' friends."

            "Tell ya what," Trickster said, as always, thinking. "How about all a' us uddahs call 'im Blink, an' you call 'im Kid. You'll be da on'y one."

            Parrot dried his eyes. "Dat woiks," he said happily. "Heya, Kid."

            "Heya, Parrot," Kid Blink answered.

            Suddenly, Freckle noticed Lucy. "Wha' da heck is DAT? I was on'y gone two days, right?"

            Everyone laughed, and Parrot brought Lucy over to meet Freckle.

            The next morning, the getting-ready situation went much the same way as the day before, except there was a baby that kept Parrot from moving very fast at all. He couldn't help himself from admiring everything about her.

            "Hey, Parrot an' Blink. I'se goin' ta Harlem ta-day, an' I want you twose ta come wit' me," Trickster said, patiently waiting for the young kids to get dressed. "Kloppman said he'd watch Lucy, cuz he says he don' wan' 'er out on da street anyways. Whaddya say?"

            Parrot was reluctant to leave Lucy, but he saw that Kid Blink was itching to go and leave Manhattan, for the day at least. And he figured that Kloppman would take good care of Lucy. So finally he agreed, and the three set out.

            Parrot and Kid Blink sword-fought for a while on the back of whatever carriage they'd hopped onto, but soon tired out. It was a long trip to Harlem. They were all hungry by the time they got there, so they stopped into a little diner for some food, which Trickster paid for.

            Then it took a long time to track down Pirate, the leader of Harlem. Every newsie told them a different place to go to, and the beefy boy wasn't at any of them. The sun started to set, and they still hadn't seen Pirate anywhere. Kid Blink and Parrot were beyond frightened, and had been for some time, and now even Trickster was beginning to feel worried. He brushed it off, though.

            "Tricksteh." A voice behind them startled them so badly that all three jumped about a foot into the air. Trickster turned around and, with some relief, saw that it was just Pirate.

            "Heya, Pirate. Freckle tol' me dat you t'ought dere was some trouble. Well, we's jus' came—"

            Pirate growled audibly. Trickster turned to the two small boys and motioned with a quick jerk of his head that they should back away to the side. Trembling, the two did so, clutching onto each other.

            "Da truth is dat I'se ain' been happy wit' Manhattan fer some time, Tricksteh." Pirate narrowed his eyes, and then in one second, leapt with the agility of a jungle cat onto Trickster's chest.

            Though they were young, Parrot and Kid Blink knew that there were two rules about newsie fights: one, if you're not involved, don't _get involved. And two, if you can, go get help._

            The two six-year olds took off running, Parrot holding onto Kid Blink's sleeve to make sure they didn't get separated. They tried to stop any amiable-looking people to help them, but no one would.

            "C'mon, Parrot. We's gotsta go help Tricksteh," Kid Blink finally decided. The two ventured back to the spot.

            It took them quite a while to find it, but when they did, they wouldn't let themselves accept what they saw. Pirate had left, but Trickster was still there—lying on his back, blood splattered near him. It was trickling from his mouth, his nose, and a gash on his forehead. Kid Blink hung back, not wanting to look at his leader like that, but Parrot ran over as close as he could.

            "Tricksteh? Is you okay?" he asked quietly, tears clouding his vision.

            Trickster smiled—barely—at him, then shook his head. "Don' cry, Parrot. Newsies don' cry." His breathing was labored.

            "C'mon, we's gotsta get you'se back ta Manhattan!" Parrot said anxiously, grabbing one of Trickster's arms.

            "Parrot… you was always one 'a me fav'rites," Trickster said, gasping for breath between nearly every word. "Blink, too."

            Parrot worked his small hand into his leader's bigger one. Trickster smiled and squeezed back, then closed his eyes.

            Fifteen minutes later, Kid Blink came over and took Parrot's arm. He tried to hide his tears as he led his best friend away from their dead leader, because Parrot, the crier, wasn't even crying.

            From that day on, Parrot never cried. He learned to control his emotions, like all the other newsies. Even though he was just six years old, he knew that it could be an homage to Trickster. For the next three years that followed, the only time he cried was when word was sent that California and Terrain, who had left the Lodging House and moved to Jersey shortly after Trickster's death, had been killed in a gang war that neither were involved in. They'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that meant that the three people he'd looked up to the most, including Trickster, were now gone. He never completely filled up the hole from their deaths.


	3. Racetrack

Shoutouts…

_Fastdancr_ :: Thanks the review! And yes, let's start a club called The Newsies Kidnappers and I bet we'll get 'em before too long… ;D

_Pegasus_ :: Thanks Peggy Sue! Yes yes yes! And yes… sorry about killing them off… but it had to happen. I wanted to show how life was sad for Mush when he was younger… and how it'll affect him when he's older.

_Blinks-Tiger_ :: Of course there's more! And I love little Parrot/Mush as well… he turns into Mush in this chappy… :D Wahoo-dee-hoo!

_Maniac Conlon _:: Thanks Timby! Spot's no longer a camel? What happened? ((I was going to say something dirty about his hump right here, but I'll let it go. LOL.)) I love the name Lucy too… on little kids… like in _I Am Sam_… she's so cute in that. Sorry I killed off Trickster, but ya know, newsies ::did:: die… don't worry, we don't have any more deaths for a while… I don't think… then again, I wrote this chappy like a week ago, so I don't really remember…

_Court Jester_ :: Yes, I like to quote musicals as well… I love Into The Woods… Into the woods to Grandmother's house and home before dark! LOLOL. Yeah, the ripped pants… I thought that was a cute way to get Mush's identity into the story… and because he idolized Trickster so much, that also shows why he continues to rip his pants into his teenage years…

_Dizzy_ :: Hey, t'anks! Yes, I love writing little Mush… er… Parrot. Who could tell that Mush is my fave newsie and Kid Blink is second?? LOLOL.

_Sobe a Lizard_ :: Thanks Sobes! So you got ICQ? SWEET! What's your number? Send it to me in email ((if you've already done so, excuse me, I haven't checked my email yet today.)) Oooooh, you got a new doggie? My doggie's stupid… her name is Scout… but her namesake ((from To Kill A Mockingbird)) was insightful and smart, particularly for being 8… MY Scout is stupid… even for a dog… she doesn't know anything. It's quite sad.

_Lucky aka Raider_ :: Thanks for the nice review!! Yup, it's Mush and Blink.

_Holiday_ :: THANKS!!!!!!!!! This is a review to print off and stick on my wall when I'm feeling like I can't write worth a crap.  Thanks so much! And aloha to you too. :D

Growth - Chapter 3

Summer, 1892

            "C'mon, Lucy! You'se sellin' wit' me an' Kid ta-day," Parrot told Lucy, who ran over as fast as her little legs could handle. Nine-year old Parrot smiled. Today they were going to surprise Lucy, because it was three years ago today that they'd adopted her into their Lodging House. But that meant that while everyone else set up, he and Kid Blink had to go selling. Lucy never went anywhere unless Parrot was going, so it was impossible for him to stay. Lucy also liked being around Kid Blink, so he had been nominated as the other one to go selling.

            Kloppman was the one to always help Lucy get ready in the morning, and this time her fine, straight blonde hair had been pulled back into two braids. She owned two dresses: one pink and one blue. Today she wore the blue. It was Parrot's favorite, because it matched her big eyes.

            "Wheah is we goin' sellin' ta-day?" Kid Blink asked, after they'd bought some papers from Mr. Wiesel, a man who'd just started working at the Distribution Center. He was beefy and large for his young age (early twenties) and didn't seem to like kids at all.

            "Why don' we go down ta da Sheepshead Races?" Parrot suggested. "We's haven' been dere in a while." Lucy, clutching three papers which Parrot had given her in one hand and holding Parrot's hand with the other, smiled.

            "Wheah's Cowboy an' Specs?" she asked in her little voice, naming two of her other favorite newsies after Parrot and Kid Blink. They'd come about a year after Trickster's death and were both a year older than Parrot and Kid Blink.

            "Dey ain't selling ta-day," Kid Blink told her. "Oh, look! Dere's our carriage." He ran and caught onto the back of it, and Parrot lifted Lucy onto it before leaping on himself. He was just in time, too—the carriage started rolling nearly the instant after he'd gotten on.

            They jumped from carriage to carriage, and soon got to the races. Standing outside, they began yelling headlines. Lucy yelled whatever Parrot yelled, holding her three papers. She wouldn't sell them, though, even if someone would come up to her. She didn't seem to understand the concept of selling. She'd take the person's pennies, sure, but she wouldn't give up the papers. She'd scream and clutch them instead.

            "Heya, I ain't seen you boys aroun' befoah. An' what's wit' da kid?" a sarcastic, high voice said from Parrot's left. He looked over, and there stood a short Italian kid, with his hands on his hips and the stump of a cigar perched in his mouth.

            "I'se Parrot an' dat's Kid Blink," Parrot answered cautiously. "An' da kid ain't nunya business."

            The kid put his hands in the air. "I didn' mean nuttin'," he said. "Name's Mario Higgins."

            Parrot had only known one other Italian, and that was California. California used to tell stories of growing up in Little Italy. "You live in Little Italy?" he asked Mario.

            "No. You live in Stupidville?" Mario shot back.

            Parrot laughed. "Ya heah dat, Kid? I ast Mario if he lived in Little Italy, an' he ast me if I lived in Stupidville." He laughed some more. Lucy watched him, then laughed too, even though she didn't understand what was going on.

            Mario stared at him. "Jesus, it wadn't _dat funny."_

            Parrot shrugged. "I t'ought it was. Say, Mario, you a newsie?"

            "No," Mario answered. "Is it a good job?"

            Parrot shrugged again. "Good 'nough, I s'pose. It gives ya money an' dere's dis real nice place, da Lodgin' House, wheah some 'a us live. An' ya get lotsa friends."

            Mario thought for a moment. "Well, I'se jus' ran away from home, so maybe I'll become a newsie," he decided. "Jus' try it out, at leas'."

            "Come back wit' us aftah we's done sellin', den," Parrot told him. "Da foist two nights in da Lodgin' House is free."

            "A'right, I will." Mario sat down and watched Kid Blink and Parrot sell the rest of their papers.

            On the way back to the Lodging House, Parrot gave Lucy a piggyback ride. He and Kid Blink asked questions to get to know Mario better.

            "D'ya go to da tracks lots?" asked Parrot, bouncing more than he normally would as he walked to make Lucy squeal with happiness.

            "Ev'ry day," Mario answered, with a touch of pride in his voice. "Wheah do you fellas usually go?"

            Parrot shrugged. "Wheahever we wants ta," he said. "If you'se gonna be a newsie, Mario, you needs a newsie name."

            "I do?" Mario asked.

            "Well, ya didn' t'ink dat me real name was Kid Blink, didja?" Kid Blink asked, raising his eyebrow.

            "Kid, I says we'se call 'im … Racetrack. Since 'e goes ta da tracks all da time an' all." Parrot smiled at his cleverness.

            Kid Blink smiled at Parrot's suggestion. "Sounds good ta me, Parrot."

            "Racetrack." Mario tried on his new name, and grinned. "I like it." He thoughtfully chewed on his unlit cigar.

            The group of now four walked into the Lodging House, where every newsie jumped out and screamed "SURPRISE LUCY!" Lucy screamed in excitement and Parrot helped her slide off his back.

            She opened all the little homemade gifts and when she sitting happily with a little piece of cake in front of her that Cowboy had stolen from a bakery, Parrot took to introducing Racetrack around the room. Kloppman wrote his name in the little book on the counter, and it was official that he would now be a newsie. Everyone smilingly accepted Racetrack, and before the day was over, Race had even gotten his first hug from Lucy.

            That night, Lucy sat out on the roof with Race, Parrot, Kid Blink, Cowboy, Specs, Snoddy, and another nine-year old, Swifty. She sat quietly while the boys talked amongst themselves.

            "Dere's a new kid in Brooklyn, an' he's startin' all kinds a' trouble, but he ain' even ten yet," Cowboy said, stretching out and looking up at the stars.

            "Wha's 'is name?" Parrot asked, adapting a similar stance.

            "Somet'in' like a dog. Fido? Fluffy? Oh, I dunno. Somet'in' like dat. If he don' watch 'is back, Challenge is gonna soak 'im." Challenge was very-feared, being the Brooklyn leader.

            "Spot Conlon?" asked Racetrack, staring at Jack.

            "Hey, dat's it. Wha', d'ya know 'im?" Cowboy answered, propping himself up on his elbows and looking over at Racetrack in interest, his eyes glittering below the brim of his large black cowboy hat.

            "I met 'im me foist night on da street, las' week. 'E said 'e was gonna take oveh Brooklyn. I laughed at 'im, cuz he's dis liddle scrawny t'ing who didn' look like 'e could even walk as far as Brooklyn. Den 'e punched me so I had ta go runnin' ta find me anuddah place ta sleep fer da night."

            All the other newsies laughed at the story, and Racetrack smiled. It had been a long, lonely week for someone who is used to having ten siblings screaming all the time. Now he finally felt as if he had friends again, and the thought warmed him up a hundred percent.

            "Hey, didja see dat new goil dat woiks down in da flowah shop?" Parrot asked, pointing across the street to the little flower shop that sat there, Duane Street Flowers.

            Everyone laughed but Racetrack, who didn't see what was funny. "Why're y'all laughin'?" he asked.

            "Parrot's always goin' on abou' _some goil," Kid Blink answered._

            At this, Lucy finally got rid of her silence. "Mush! Mush! Mush!" she screamed, pointing at Parrot.

            All the boys again began to laugh. "Whene'er 'e talks abou' a goil, Lucy goes nuts an' screams 'mush,' because dat's what Quarrel taught 'er ta do. Lucy's a jealous liddle goil, an' she don' like Parrot t'inkin' 'bout any goil but 'er."

            Parrot had pulled Lucy, who was getting tired from her long day, into his lap. He kissed the top of her head lightly. "Ah, Lucy'll always be me goil," he said. She yawned.

            "In fact, it's gettin' so bad, we'se keepin' a tally dis week 'a how many times 'e's called Parrot, an' how many times 'e's called Mush," Kid Blink said, pulling a piece of newspaper out of his pocket. He pulled a little file out with it, and scratched three little holes on the _Mush side, and one on the __Parrot side. "Whiche'er one wins is gonna be 'is name."_

            "How much longeh is dis goin' on?" asked Race, peering at the paper.

            "It ends tamorra at lunch."

            Racetrack grinned. "So, Mush, how ya doin', Mush? D'ya like da weaddah, Mush? Mush, why's yer hair coily? Mush, d'ya like me callin' ya Mush?"

            Parrot laughed, and Kid Blink scratched six more Mush's.

            Kloppman came up at that moment to get Lucy. She only protested until Parrot gave her the every-night occurrence of her goodnight kiss, then she went happily to bed.

            "So why's Lucy neahly all yours?" Race asked, watching Lucy and Kloppman leave. "Is she you's sistah or somet'in'?"

            "No, she's all a' ours liddle sistah," said Specs. "It's jus' dat she likes 'im da bes', fer some reason."

            Parrot smiled, because it was true; he _was Lucy's favorite, and he didn't know why, either. Then the conversation turned to another topic._

The rest of the night, all the newsie boys on the roof called Parrot, Mush, and by the time lunchtime rolled around, it was already official in their minds that he was now Mush. Every newsie agreed that the name fit. Mush celebrated the event by kissing Shal, a girl newsie. Shal slapped him and Lucy screamed in fury, but all the boys generally decided it was a good and right thing to do.

Racetrack grinned. He knew he'd like it just fine around here.


	4. Holy Mary Muddah a Jesus

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!!!

_Raider_ – Thanks goilie! I loved Race in the last chappy too… particularly his "Stupidville" comment… Ah-heh! He cracketh me upeth.

_Moon*Star_ – Wow! Thanks!! I love this story too. **Mondie huggles story** **Then Mondie realizes that's even worse than a self-plug, and stops** Hehe…

_Maniac Conlon_ – Oh, I know you love Spot's hump… erm, I mean Spot THE CAMEL'S hump. Yeah. …Right. LOLOL! I love Race too… he's fun. Yes, Mario came from the video games I was playing while babysitting… *sigh* Quite sad. But I DO enjoy Smash Brothers Melee. Young Link is my fave character to play with… heh heh… I'll shuddup now so you can get to reading. I love Swifts too! So what'd ya think of the rest of the chappy since you had to go?

_Court Jester_ – Hey t'anks! Yeah, Fluffy… hehe… I couldn't help myself. Hope your room isn't messy anymore! ((Just shove it all in the closet, that's what I do)) ~~Of course, I now can't find ANY of my clothes because they're all in the closet in a huge thigh-high (seriously) mess… but oh well!~~

_Sobe A Lizard_ – Hey, it was coolie talking to you last night on ICQ! Wahoo! LOLOL. Thanks for the review! And yes, I heart Race…

_kimimay85_ – Heya hun! Thanks for ALL the reviews. You're splendiferous. Nope, Spot isn't six years younger than Mush and Blink… though that WOULD be interesting… Sorry I killed off three people in chappy 2… it had to happen… **Mondie nods decisively** I'm glad you shout at me with my initials now… it's like ACK but not… Haha so since you now call me AMK, does that mean I can call you KMM? Hehehe… Yeah… HAHAHA! Guess what? "I have to pee… I LOVE NEWSIES!" and "I'm a cowboy but you're a pansy!" AHAHAHAHA! We should have movie nights more often…

_Pegasus_ – Yes, I loved chappy 3 as well! Thank you for the NIIIIIICE review! It made me feel loved. :D And *I* thought the Stupidville comment was funny, too. Guess we just have sense of humors like Mushy Darling…

_Dizzy_ – Oh yes, Lucy's a little spoiled… she'll get worse, too… LOL Mush is too good to her. Yeah, Racetrack sounded like me when I'm hyper, as well… that's probably where I got it from, actually… LOLOL.

_Holiday_ – THANKS! I don't know why you never read any of my stuff before! Read it all now! Bwahahaha j/j, it would take you about a year to sift through all my stories… And here's your wish… more "tomorrow", which is now today. And I've got the next chappy ready to go after that. :D

_Megan_ – Yeah, slowly but surely, the Lodging House is filling up with characters that we know and love… this next chappy is them when they're 12… and more of the guys have come. I heart it. **Mondie huggles story again** Thanks for the nice review!!!!! 

Growth - Chapter 4

Summer, 1895

            "Shhh!"

            "Quiet!"

            "Would ya shuddap? I can't heah what dey's sayin'!"

            "_You shuddap!"_

            "SHHHHH!"

            Seven boys, ranging in ages from eleven to sixteen, crowded on the fire escape. They were peering down towards the ground, hoping to catch a glimpse of their leader, Freckle, and his newest girl, Lavender. They weren't doing a good job on the listening part, however.

            Mush, now twelve, elbowed Skittery, thirteen, by accident. "Ouch!" yelped Skittery.

            "SHHHH!" six voices came back, in alarm.

            Kid Blink, also twelve, had the best view. He'd climbed over the railing and hung on with one hand, his feet on the edge, and he crouched, looking down from the outside of the fire escape. Directly above him, in the second-best spot, was Six Strings, the oldest one present at sixteen. Fifteen-year olds Rudolph and Scales were there as well. The youngest (and therefore pushed to the back) was Racetrack, eleven.

            "LET ME SEE!"

            The loud screech made all seven boys sigh in disappointment. They all went to head inside as Lavender and Freckle, down on the ground, looked up in confusion.

            "T'anks a lot, kid," Race said, pushing his way in first. Mush was the last to get in. He smiled at the little screamer.

            "It's okay, Lucy," he said lightly, hugging her to him. Her lower lip had been trembling, as if she were about to cry (she hated it when Race yelled at her), but at the words her face brightened. She slid her little hand into his bigger one and walked further into the room with him.

            A moment later, Freckle was up in the room. "All right, who was spyin' on me?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows. It was almost comical looking. His pale face was flushed, and the red matched his freckles. All the newsies remained blank-faced, staring at him. He looked hard at Racetrack, but Race had such a good poker face, it was impossible to tell whether or not he had been in on it. _I could've sworn I heard his voice, though… Freckle thought to himself. He narrowed his bright green eyes. "A'right, if you'se ain' gonna talk, inta bed!" he cried._

            He was met with groans. No one wanted to sleep yet. He headed into the washroom. "A'right, I'll give ya's fifteen more minutes. Then bed!" he shouted over his shoulder, not wanting to seem like too much of a pushover. Then he smirked as he bent over a sink, washing his face. He had done the same thing to Trickster when he'd been younger.

            Six Strings picked up his guitar. It was his pride and joy, the only thing he ever took everywhere with him. He only knew three regular songs, and then he had one that he made up himself, except it didn't have any words. He began playing the latter.

            Lucy smiled. She liked it when Six Strings played that song, because Mush would make up the words as the song went along, and sing to her. Sure enough, Mush walked over to Six Strings' bunk and sat down next to the boy. Lucy ran over and scrambled up into his lap, then leaned against him. His body was comforting and familiar to her.

            Six Strings was bent over the instrument, his longish straw-colored hair falling into his eyes. His brown eyes looked over at Mush and then he nodded, and started the song over again.

            Slowly rocking Lucy back and forth, Mush began to sing quietly to her:

_Keep your chin up little one, it will be all right_

_Look forward to the daytime, don't concern yourself with night_

_Your life will be splendid, filled with lemon drops and flowers_

_It may take some time, but you will find your unique powers_

_Be sure to watch for lions in your safe meadow of sheep_

_Even if you're alone, dance!, don't just walk through the street_

_Choose your best friends wisely, and hold them to your heart_

_When given a choice, don't choose end__, rather, start___

_Spend your money happily, but save enough to live off_

_Don't stomp in circles loud, don't speak your opinions soft_

_Cry, for wildly crying will cleanse your heart and being_

_Seeing may be believing, but believing isn't always seeing_

_Live your life, but be safe, and you always must remember_

_If you are in doubt, I will always watch you as you slumber_

_Your happiness means more to me than my own life and might_

_So keep your chin up, little one, it will be all right._

            By the end of the song, activity had dwindled down in the room, and everyone was listening, smiles on their faces. Lucy was fast asleep in Mush's arms. He kissed her forehead softly, then carried her down the stairs to her room next to Kloppman's. Then he returned upstairs.

            Freckle came out of the washroom finally, and ordered everyone to their beds. All a little drowsy by now, they happily complied. Freckle went around, blowing out the candles on the nightstands. As soon as the last one was blown out, Mush's voice rose into the darkness.

            "Deah God, t'ank ya for ta-day. It was a great sellin' day fer all a' us. Please keep Cowboy safe in da Refuge. I cain't believe 'e's alrea'y back in dere, it seems like jus' yestah-day 'e broke out. Oh wait, it WAS yestah-day." There were a few random chuckles. Mush continued, "Specs likes a new goil, so let's hope dat goes somewhere." Specs called out in protest, but he was quickly shushed. "An' Snodds an' Pie, well, dey're oveh in da Bowery dis week, let 'em be safe, though I really don' t'ink I need ta say dat. Uh, Race… well, 'e _almost won a bet ta-day, so jus' a liddle moah help ta him, please? 'E __is gettin' closeh ta winnin', an' if dat ain't a miracle, den I don' know what one is. Chocolate got ta go visit 'is muddah ta-day, an' 'e says she's gettin' bettah, so t'anks a whole bunch fer dat. Please keep Tricksteh, Spunky, Cali, Terrain, Tweedle, Tree, an' Chesteh safe up dere in Heaven. I miss dem all a bunch. Please bless Swifty, an' Six Strings, an' Scales, an' Chahlie, an' Skitts, an' Boots, an' Dafty, an' Rudy, an' Monsteh, an' Dutchy, an' Bumlets an' Crutchy an' Snipes. Oh, an' t'anks dat Freckle got ta go on dat hot date ta-night wit' Lavendeh. An' t'anks dat 'e'll neveh catch da se'en a' us dat was out dere spyin' on 'im—dat se'en would be me, Kid, Scales, Six Strings, Skitts, Rudy, an' Race, by da way—" Mush grinned as he said the names slowly and clearly. Freckle laughed along with everyone else in the bunkroom. "Please bless Lucy, Lord. She's gettin' so cute. An' she's so smaht, too. Let 'er get smahteh an' cuteh an' let 'er always be happy wit' 'er life. An', as always, keep me bes' frien' in da woild, Kid Blink, safe too. In Jesus' name, Amen."_

            "A-men," said all the other newsies.

            "Deah God, bless Mush. Amen," Freckle called out.

            "A-men." Then the usual squeaking of the metal springs occurred as the boys situated themselves for sleep. It came quickly that night to all of them.

            All of them, that is, but Mush. His brows came together as he lay, with his hands behind his head, his face twisted into a thinking look. He still wished that Trickster, Terrain, California, Spunky, Tree, Chester, and Tweedle were around to see him now. They'd all died for such pointless reasons, too.

            He remembered vividly one day the year before, when five-year old Lucy had sat on his knee one day at Tibby's. "Mushy," she'd said, looking up into his eyes with her big blues, "Wha' is you gonna be afteh a newsie?"

            Mush hadn't given that thought the time of day before; it'd never even crossed his mind. "Whaddya mean?" he'd asked, looking at her closely.

            "When you'se done bein' a newsie. Wha's gonna be yer job den?"

            Newsies didn't usually stay newsies past seventeen, sometimes eighteen. But it was practically unheard of, their futures. Nobody thought like that. The point was to get from day to day. If you lived to be eighteen and get out of the newsies' job, you were considered lucky.

            But the thought returned to him almost nightly now. He was only twelve, so he had a good five, six years in before he was too old to be a newsie. But what then? What could he do? He'd heard some schoolboys the other day chattering as they walked home from their school, about what they wanted to do with their lives. Ten-year old boys knew better than he did. One wanted to work for the government, one for the state, one wanted to be a reporter, and one… one had aspirations to be the president. The President! Of the United States! That blew Mush away. To be able to dream like that…

            But he wasn't foolish enough to do so. He probably wouldn't live old enough to be a president.

            He shoved the thought back to the depths of his mind and settled on thinking about happy things, to get to sleep. He imagined Vaudeville shows, and moving-pictures, and popcorn. Then he imagined Lucy's face, lighting up whenever she saw him. That was the key.

            _Nothing like adoration to get a fella to sleep… he thought to himself as he drifted off._

            He was awoken soon after, as were all the boys in the room, by loud clattering steps on the stairs. Freckle hurriedly lit his candle, and walked over to the two intruders who had burst into the room. The light flickered and showed that it was only Snoddy and Pie Eater.

            "Why're ya fellas back so soon?" asked Mush, walking over too.

            The boys looked shaken. "'E's dead," Snoddy finally said. "Challenge is dead. Da Holy-Mary-Muddah-a-Jesus leadah a' Brooklyn is dead!"

**A/N: The song that Mush sings to Lucy is part of a poem that I wrote earlier this summer in my poetry-writing phase… actually it's for my little cousin, Hallie… I just changed some stuff to make it more for Lucy. :) And yes, I realize that Snodds and Pie Eater weren't in Brooklyn… it gets explained the next chapter. I should know, I wrote it last night. Bwahahaha, you guys are gonna KILL me for Chapter 5… especially Kimi…**


	5. Deah God

Shoutouts…

**littlewitch1899** ~ Thanks! I agree, little newsies are my fave thing to write about. I tend to write about them a lot. LOL! Thanks so much for the review.

**Moon*Star** ~ You obviously don't know me and my stories! LOL if I ever killed Mushy Darling, I would never forgive myself!!! **Mondie huggles Mushy** Don't worry, he's pretty much immune in all my stories. Thank you for all the reviews!!!!

**Megan** ~ Yuppers, here comes Spotness. Not very nice Spot… I think I need to next write a NICE Spot fic… anyhow. I'm not really sure if the prayer is gonna be a big part yet or not, I just thought it was cute in the beginning and then I wanted to continue it… LOL I never know where my fanfics are going…

**Dizzy** ~ Thanks!! I know, I love Mush's nightly prayer too… dang, he's so cute… haha I love how I write him in stories. He's always perfect. LOLOL!

**Court Jester** ~ I'll never tell whether or not Lucy's gonna die! Well, Kimi knows, but she knows where the entire story's going… LOL. Thanks for updating RENT! Wahooness!

**Sobe A Lizard** ~ Spot's mean… very mean… in this story. :/ Whoops. Sorry, Spot.

**Maniac Conlon** ~ "I crack myself up… of course, not with drugs…" HAHAHAHA! Timby, you're insane! Awesome! I usually make Racetrack 15 at the time of the movie… **Mondie shrugs** I generally go by the age of the actor, except Mush, cuz I make him 16 and Aaron was 15. But since Max was 25, I'm not making Race in his twenties… Yeah, Lucy's a little spoiled… Do you really want Trickster's profile? And about Spot… you'll find out in about five seconds. LOL!

**Raider** ~ Entire continent of Europe? Lucky you! LOLOL. Yes, Mushy Darling's gonna be an awesome daddy some day… he's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!

**kimimay85** ~ I'm glad you know the inside scoop too. LOL but that's like all we talk about on the phone are our stories, so haha! Of course you know! Yay, I have to get ready for going to lunch with you and Curt in half an hour!!!

**Pegasus** ~ Erm… one more death in this chappy… **Mondie ducks flying tomatoes** Sorry! Thanks for all your reviews, hun! 

**Blinks-Tiger** ~ Thanks dear! And wahoo for notes on FOD! :D Here's more now!

**Gypsy** ~ WOW! Thanks for catching up on the story. Sorry you couldn't get to sleep! Kimi keeps trying to get me to update Untouchables too… haha she keeps bugging me about it on the phone and ICQ ((Right, Kimi?? LOL)). And I'm glad you like how long the chappies are… I just write til … I stop. Hahahahahahahaha! There's a good quote for ya!

**rumor** ~ I don't mind the questions, they're not stupid!!! What'd ya think of chappies 3 and 4?

**Holiday** ~ Thank you so much! Yeah… there's another death in this chapter… just to warn ya… Thanks for all the great reviews!

Growth – Chapter 5

            "Dead?" repeated Mush.

            "Challenge is dead?" Freckle said, and the room became lighter as more and more candles were lit. Everyone knew there would be no sleep that night, at least not for a long time. "How'd it happen?" he demanded.

            Snoddy still looked ghostly pale, so he quickly sat down and let Pie Eater do the explaining. "We was jus' hangin' out in da Bowery like we had planned fer so long, ya know? An' den dis kid, 'is name is Ransom, an 'e's dis runnah between da Bowery an' Brooklyn, like how Chahlie heah is between heah an' Queens, ya know?" Charlie smiled, throwing back his head so that his green-gray eyes were no longer hidden behind his curtain of pale, almost-white hair. Pie Eater continued, "Anyhow, Ransom comes a'runnin' in, an' says dat dere's trouble in Brooklyn. Some kid is causin' a heck a' a lot a' damage."

            "Spot Conlon," everyone in the bunkroom said knowledgeably. They'd all come into contact with the loud-mouthed, hard-to-impress and harder-to-beat Spot Conlon at some point.

            "Spot Conlon," agreed Pie Eater. "So Clippeh—you all remember Clippeh, 'e's da leadah a' da Bowery—anyway, Clippeh goes ta Brooklyn ta see wha' 'e can do ta' help, righ'? 'E came back wit' da news dat Challenge is dead. Apparen'ly Spot got tageddah wit' Pirate from Harlem an' dey came up wit' dis plan."

            "Pirate killed Challenge?" Chocolate asked quietly. Boots, who looked up to Chocolate to the point of idolatry, gulped as he saw the sadness in his hero's eyes.

            "Pirate AN' Spot Conlon," Pie Eater corrected. "Both a' 'em."

            Rudolph, whose face was even more flushed than usual when he stood (he had allergies, and he had gotten his name for his red nose), glared around. He had been exceptionally close to Challenge for reasons no one really understood. "We'se gotsta soak 'em," he said.

            "Dat's da t'ing. We can't." Snoddy finally spoke up, looking around at his friends. "You know Brooklyn. If one a' deir leadahs is killed, dey figger it's jus' cuz he was too weak. Dey've alrea'y accepted Spot as deir leadah."

            Monster, who had been given his name for good reason, stood up from his bunk suddenly. He cracked his knuckles, and his handsome face twisted into a grimace. He had olive skin, black hair, and dark eyes, which now flashed dangerously. He was bigger than any Brooklyn newsie, which was saying something. "Well, le's go teach 'im a lesson, den," he said menacingly. "Spot Conlon ain't but nine yeahs old. 'E can't run Brooklyn all by hisself."

            "Which is why 'e's signed a treaty bringin' Harlem an' Brooklyn tageddah ta protect each uddah," Pie Eater said.

            Freckle suddenly seemed to realize the hour. "Everyone, back into bed," he barked. "Da youngah kids, you'se is gonna sell ta-morra like ya usually do, ya heah me? All kids oveh fouhteen yeahs, you'se gonna come wit' me ta Brooklyn ta talk ta dis Spot Conlon."

            Everyone, talking in hushed tones, got back into bed, with the exception of Charlie. His white-blond hair shimmered in the candlelight as he stood alone in the middle of the bunkroom. "Freckle?" he asked quietly, staring at the leader. "Can I run ta Queens? I'se wantsa see wha's goin' on wit' dem…"

            Freckle sighed. "Can't it wait til ta-morra, Chahlie?" he asked.

            Charlie shook his head. "I'se gotsta go now, Frecks."

            "Okay, den. But be careful on da streets. It's dangah-ous at night." Charlie nodded and rushed out the door. No one was really surprised—he was originally from Queens, and that's where his loyalties truly laid. If there was going to be a huge upset in the newsies world and somehow Queens and Manhattan ended up on rival sides, it would be much more difficult for Charlie to get to Queens. He was safer going now.

            The candles were blown out for a second time that evening. After a moment, Mush's voice said quietly, "Deah God, please let Chahlie get ta Queens safely. Please keep Challenge safe up dere in Heaven. An' please help Brooklyn. A-men." Everyone repeated the amen.

            This time, Mush wasn't the only one who couldn't fall asleep. The night was filled with coughs and sighs of discontented boys.

            The next day, the streets seemed unusually empty. Freckle had spread the word to the newsies who slept on the streets instead of the Lodging House, and they too had gone to Brooklyn. Those who had left from the Lodging House were Six Strings, Freckle, Scales, Chocolate, Dafty, Rudolph, and Monster.

            Mush and Kid Blink, with Lucy's help, sold their papers easily without the older competition, and then meandered through the city. They talked about everything _except Brooklyn. Lucy didn't understand what the big deal was, and Mush wanted to keep it that way._

            "'Ey, who's dat oveh dere, talkin' wit' Otteh?" asked Kid Blink, pointing across the street. Otter was a girl newsie. She was pretty, but Kid Blink had laid claim on her the first day he'd seen her, so Mush couldn't do anything to get her. And anyway, the girl she was chattering with caught Mush's fancy much more acutely, anyway.

            She had blonde hair which bounced up in curls at the ends, and as Mush cut across the street and closer to the girls (with Blink and Lucy close behind him), he saw that her eyes were such a light green, they looked yellow.

            She was captivating.

            She had a few blemishes on her face, and she wasn't the thinnest girl Mush had ever seen, but he was pretty damn sure he'd never seen a more beautiful girl in all his life. "Heya, Otteh," he said, sidling over. "Who's dis?"

            Otter smiled at Mush. Even though Kid Blink had a crush on her, she had a crush on Mush. Her blue eyes lost a little shimmer as they noticed the way he was staring at her companion. "Dis is a new newsie," she said, stating the obvious. "'Er real name is Monica, but we's can't t'ink a' a newsie name fer 'er. We was gonna call 'er Goldie, but we call Goldielocks dat sometimes."

            "I know what ta call 'er," Mush said, taking the blonde girl's hand and kissing the back of it. He'd once seen a gentleman in the street do it and it had seemed classy. "'Er name is Seraphim."

            Seraphim giggled, patting her blonde curls with her free hand. Otter scowled, but Mush didn't notice.

            "Wouldja like ta walk wit' me?" he asked Seraphim sweetly, still holding her hand.

            "I'd love ta," she answered. Her voice was a bit nasal, but he figured it was manageable.

            Lucy watched the pair walk off, and her eyes glared at their retreating backs. Just like she'd been at three, she was incredibly possessive of Mush.

            "Heya, Otteh," Kid Blink said, smiling at the girl left behind.

            "Oh, don' talk ta me, Blink!" she burst out, and turned and stomped away. Kid Blink sighed.

            "I'll win 'er oveh some day, Luce," he said. Lucy pouted. "C'mon, le's go get lunch," he suggested. Lucy only brightened slightly, but she reached for Blink's hand and they walked to Tibby's.

            After lunch, Blink convinced Specs to take Lucy for the rest of the afternoon. He decided to walk around a bit by himself, something he hadn't been able to do in a long while. He stretched his long legs out—he was just beginning a growth spurt—and smiled as a mid-summer breeze ruffled his hair.

            He suddenly caught sight of Otter ahead of him, her brown hair wafting in the breeze. He picked up his pace, deciding to follow her. He noted subconsciously that they were headed in the direction of Queens. He lazily wondered whether or not Charlie had made it last night.

            Otter turned around, and Blink panicked. He knew that she wouldn't be flattered that he was following her. He ducked into the nearest alley to hide from her.

            "'Ey, what're ya doin'?" he asked, noticing a group of about five street urchins gathered around something in the middle of the alley. They were all much younger than him, and took off running as he advanced towards them. Suddenly, he realized the worst, and his knees buckled under him as he stared with horror at the sight that answered his wondering mind from earlier.

            "Oh, GAWD!" he said, and vomited. Lying in the middle of the alley, his white-blond hair sticking up in every direction, was Charlie. Or some form of Charlie. The hair was about the only identifying part of him left. Kid Blink realized that the street rats had been going through his pockets, searching for any money.

            "Oh, GAWD!" he screamed again, trying to turn his head away from the sight. Charlie's beautiful green-gray eyes were pooled with red blood, and the crimson substance had dried, caked on his face, his chest, his legs… so much blood…

            "Blink? Wha's wrong?"

            Too late, he realized his scream had alerted Otter. She was stepping cautiously towards him, further into the alley.

            "No! No! Get outta heah!" he shouted, not wanting her to see the gruesome sight. He only wished someone could have done the same for him.

            It was too late. She let out a shriek as she caught sight of the seventeen-year old boy, who'd only wanted to get home to Queens. Then she collapsed into Kid Blink's arms, which were trembling just as much as she was.

            When they finally turned for home, both drained and weak, there was only one thought that crossed Kid Blink's mind: _Thank God Lucy wasn't with me. He'd never been so grateful for such a thought in his life._

            They entered the Lodging House. The girls had their own lodging house, but would come over in the evenings to the boys' to socialize. Mush, sitting with Seraphim in his lap, smiled at Kid Blink when he saw him come in the door with Otter.

            "So ya fin'ly hooked Otteh, huh?" he shouted out.

            Otter looked at Mush blankly, as if she didn't see him, and hugged Kid Blink tighter. Mush noticed that Blink had the same vague, unseeing look in his eyes, too.

            "Kid? Wha's wrong?" he tried again.

            Kid Blink looked at him, then at Lucy, who was sitting firmly at Mush's side, glaring at Seraphim. He shook his head once, then muttered, "Latah." Then he pulled Otter away to a far corner of the room, where they both collapsed, drained, clutching onto each other. Mush shrugged and joined back into the game of poker.

**A/N**: Don't kill me… but please review! LOLOL. I'm sorry about Charlie… really… I don't know how it happened… **Mondie shrugs** Ah well… as I've told some of you, we're almost to the strike and then the story takes a turn and there'll soon be another direction, away from murders… hopefully…


	6. Homage to Charlie

SHOUTOUTS…

_Pegasus_ .:. Anywhoey-doey-shmoey? LOL, that sounds like something I'd say… hahaha! Wahoo, thanks for reviewing hun. :D

_Dizzy_ .:. I feel sorry for Charlie too… I love the kid… actually, I love Six Strings the most of any of my created characters so far… but yeah, Charlie's right up there. No more deaths this chappy! Wahoo! Be happy. LOLOL.

_Sobe A Lizard_ .:. Thanks dearie! Have you updated and I keep looking over it? If so, smack me in your review and make me go read it. Haha! Yeah, Spot will eventually turn nice, at least to Cowboy, because they've gotta be friends for the strike and all.

_BitterSweet_ .:. Thank you Sarah!!!!!! :D But you're an awesome writer too. Sorry I haven't been to FOD in a while, my week has been CRAZY/HECTIC… Ahhh! LOLOL. I'd write about it tonight but I'm mucho lazy. I'm surprised I'm even uploading.

_Moon*Star_ .:. Yes, Mushy Darling is tres unkillable… at least for me. Hehe! Oh, but don't worry about Seraphim… you'll be glad you're not her later in the story… **Mondie rubs hands together and smiles evilly** You see, I dreamed up this story ((literally… it was a dream of mine one night)) and it takes this weird turn soon. Yay! I love confusing people. It's grand fun. Oooh, Bye Bye Birdie? Yeah, I love that! Ursula is my favey character. Yay for your part too! :D And thanks for noticing my ff.net profile! Yeah, Court Jester and I are having a competition for the longest ff.net bio. Haha! Oh, and Mush on top? You mean Mush on top of ME? Cuz we all know I get that all the time… HAHAHA! *Mush nods*

_Blinks-Tiger_ .:. Chill doll! LOL, I'm working on that chappy fic from the songfic I wrote about you. So hopefully **keep your fingers crossed on this one, cuz I have *so* little time lately that it's a miracle I got THIS chappy written** it'll be uploaded soon. Maybe in November. AHAHAHAHA! J/j.

_Holiday_ .:. Ahhh! I can't function! You didn't sign your review with an ALOHA! AHHHHH! This can't be happening! LOLOLOL. I'm a dork, ignore me. And who knows, we could find in a future chappy that Spot had nothing to do with Challenge's death… I haven't quite decided yet whether I really want him to have been in on it or not. He could've just taken the credit so he could be leader. That Spot Conlon, he's a sly one…

_rumor_ .:. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!! I ~~love~~ Mush's singing voice… ahhh, have you heard him in A Goofy Movie? He sounds nothing like himself… it's insane… but SO CUTE! And when he sings in Mighty Ducks 2… "Don't you know that everything's on fi-ire?" I LOVE HIM! Yeah, little Lucy was smart… crazy little girl. She's gonna have some big parts coming up. And yeah, Mush'll live past the newsie life… the rest of the story rather counts on it. :D Haha! OH, and to remind you: You have to review chappies 5 AND 6 in this review!!! Cuz yeah! You do!

_Maniac Conlon_ .:. Wahooness for the run-on review!!! It made me happy. I'll send you Trickster and Charlie's profiles tonight. Let me know if you want anyone else's… :D Oh, and ICQ is an instant messenging thing… it's basically all that we use in my town, like all the kids at my school… which is why I have it instead of MSN or anything… it's at www.icq.com in case you were wondering. :D

_misprint_ .:. Mis!!! Hehe, update Eclipse RIGHT NOW! So I can read it tomorrow before work so I'll be happy at work! Hahahahaha. That way when I'm waitressing tables I'll be all distressed but then I'll think, "Oh, but remember what happened in chapter 23 of Eclipse?" AND THEN I'LL BE HAPPY! So you *gotta* update, you gotta! Becau—you gotta! Haha that was some Davey-ness… almost… Oh, and I won't smoke cigars. In fact, I won't smoke cigarettes. The smell drives me NUTS. Sick sick sick. I don't like the smell of coffee either. Thank you for all the sweet compliments!!! But you're a much better writer than I am, so you probably SHOULDN'T tell me that I'm good, LOL, I'll get a false ego! Yes, Spot *does* have a rather odd name for the leader of Brooklyn… :/ Hmmm. Sorry for almost making you cry. I heart Charlie too. Okay, so I heart Six Strings more, but whatever. Charlie's awesome too. I only kill off people I like. ((People I _love_, however, are immune. Like Mush, he's never dying. Six Strings, he's safe. If I ever include you in a story, you'll live through it. Oh wait, I *am* including you in my one top-secret parody that only you and Kimi know about ((and Shade, if you told her)) but yeah, you have to die in that one. Sorry. I didn't write the original.))

_raider_ .:. Thanks dear! Here's more. :D

_kimimay85_ .:. I got no review from you!!!!! AHHH! But yeah, I can't post a chappy without a S.O. to you!! Haha. We have great fun at work. And Kyle Pollock actually worked. And Kyle Smith trained me. And Kyle Black was the dishwasher. And there are far too many Kyles there. LOLOLOL. Haha this was pointless… ah well. I hope you review soon! But I know how crazy our schedules are, so perhaps you won't get to. 

Growth – Chapter 6

            Not long after, everyone noticed Kid Blink's and Otter's dispositions. "Wha's wrong, Blink?" Freckle asked in a low tone.

            Blink stared up at him, still seeming to look straight through him. "It's… Chahlie," he finally said, then closed his eye. Freckle stared at him a moment longer, then ordered all the younger kids upstairs. They groaned and complained, but went up.

            All the older kids – Snoddy, Six Strings, Scales, Chocolate, Pie Eater, Skittery, Dafty, Rudolph, Monster, Dutchy, and Bumlets – gathered around Blink and Freckle. Otter slipped away to find Seraphim, who was chatting idly with a few of the other girls in the corner. She didn't want to hear Kid Blink talking about it. Mush, taking Lucy's hand and leading her up the rickety stairs with the other younger kids (the cut-off between "older kids" and "younger kids" was generally thought to be split between twelve and thirteen), wasn't really too down, because he knew Kid Blink would give him the full report in a few minutes' time.

            When all the older boys were huddled together, Kid Blink, his eye still closed, recounted the full tale. He didn't leave anything out. Everyone gave an involuntary shudder when he described the little street kids going through Charlie's pockets. The amount of disrespect, even for street kids… it was shocking.

            Six Strings, who was basically the only loner besides Charlie, had silent tears going down his cheeks. He'd always felt a small kinship with Charlie, only because they were the two who weren't loud and outgoing, the two who weren't completely accepted, the two who liked to hang back and watch. Chocolate noticed and put his arm around Six Strings' slim shoulders. Six Strings ducked his head so that his hair fell into his eyes but didn't move away from Chocolate's arm.

            "But why Chahlie?" Freckle said softly, when the tale had been told. It was the only question on anyone's minds, because Charlie was quiet and safe. He would never have said anything to make anyone mad, or insulted anyone, or even gotten in anyone's way.

            "Musta been random," predicted Skittery, scowling. "Jus' a random moidah. You said it yousself yestah-day, Frecks. Da streets is dangah-ous at night."

            "I didn' wanna be proved right, Skitts," Freckle responded, and his green eyes flashed dangerously. "Whoeveh did dis is gonna pay."

            "What is we gonna tell da youngah kids?" asked Scales, as always weighing options. "On one hand, we's can pretend nuttin's wrong, an' let 'em go about happily. On da uddah hand, dey alrea'y know somet'in's wrong, cuz dey was sent upstairs. An' we'll need ta tell Mush, so 'e can include Chahlie in 'is prayah. An' everyone'll figgah it out anyhow when dey heah da prayah. …But how can we tell all dem kids? Dey jus' saw 'im las' night."

            Freckle sighed. "It's a part a' livin' like dis, Scales. Dey've all been exposed ta shit like dis befoah." He scowled darkly. "An' if dey haven', den it's high time dey was." He kept his eyes downcast as he said this, because it was his job to be the leader, and if the others could see the fear and hopelessness in his eyes, he wouldn't be the leader for long.

            "Le's go up. We'se gotsta tell 'em. We'se gotsta." Chocolate spoke his words quietly, but they had tremendous response: everyone stood up and turned to the stairs.

            "'Night, goils," called Bumlets, trying to keep his voice normal. "We's all goin' up ta bed nows."

            The girls gave disappointed sighs, but returned the goodnight wish before heading out to their own lodging house.

            Mush was sitting on his bunk, brushing through Lucy's thin, shiny hair, which had just been loosed from its suffocating braids. "Say g'night, Luce," said Freckle commandingly, and even she knew not to push her luck against the leader. She jumped up and turned her face to Mush, who obediently kissed her goodnight. Monster, looking ridiculously huge next to her tiny frame, took her hand to lead her down to her room.

            Freckle ordered the other older boys to disperse and get ready for bed, so they wouldn't alert the younger kids. Then he and Kid Blink sat on either side of Mush, and began to tell him the tale.

            The youngest boys were even louder and more rambunctious than usual, sword-fighting and stealing the older boys' prized possessions, just because they knew the older boys were dispirited, and didn't understand why.

            Finally the little group meeting broke up. Kid Blink went to his bunk next to Mush's, and Freckle went around blowing out candles after ordering everyone into their bunks. Mush sat up in his bunk, clutching his candle.

            Six Strings was sitting up as well, playing an unfamiliar tune. His hair still hid his eyes from everyone's view. As Mush wordlessly climbed out of his bunk and walked to the middle of the floor, he began to play softer as he looked up. If anyone had been watching him, they would have seen the tears glimmering in his brown eyes.

            The younger boys began to sit up, wondering what Mush was doing. Freckle got into his own bunk, and turned so that he wasn't watching Mush. In fact, most of the older boys had turned their own faces into their pillows.

            "Ya may not 'ave noticed, cuz 'e was s'posed ta be gone now," Mush began, the flame's light flickering across his face. "But one a' ours numbeh is gone.

            "Chahlie was always nice an' pa-lite, an' 'e neveh called attention ta 'imself. He loved bein' a runnah, an' 'e loved us in much da same way dat 'e loved Queens."

            Boots, Crutchy, Racetrack, Specs, Swifty, and Snipeshooter looked at each other in confusion.

            Mush continued, "We'll all miss 'im, cuz 'e was a great pahson, an' a friend ta us all." He looked around the room, at the newsies who were trying to hide their tears. Six Strings was the only one who didn't seem to care that he was crying, as he continued his soft, sad song. "Deah God, please have you'se guahdian angels take Chahlie t'rough da gates inta Heaven. Amen." This time, no one echoed his amen; no one trusted his voice enough to answer. Boots, suddenly realizing what happened, flopped over onto his stomach and covered his ears. Mush finished, "Dis is in mem'ry a' Chahlie." He lifted the candle to his face, pursed his lips, and blew it out.

            He shuffled his way to his bunk and, finally letting the emotion overcome him, buried his face in his pillow so no one would hear his smothered sobs.

            Six Strings played through his new song again, letting his fingers find the familiar strings. It was the only sound beside the shaking breaths of those distressed.

            A low baritone voice reverberated through the room when Six Strings began again. The voice was strong and clear. It was Chocolate, singing a low, melancholy song to the tune of Six Strings' accompaniment. The beautiful rhythm of his voice drifted many of the exhausted newsies to sleep, tears still wet on their cheeks.

            After a while, the older boys who hadn't fallen asleep all got out of their bunks and crawled out the window onto the fire escape. Mush, still awake, padded after and crawled out with them.

            Freckle looked slightly surprised to see him there, because all the other boys were fifteen and older: Six Strings, Scales, Chocolate, Dafty, Rudolph, Monster, and of course Freckle himself. Mush raised his sad, red eyes to Freckle's face, wondering if he'd get yelled at for following them out.

            Instead, Freckle lightly cuffed the twelve-year old. "Looks like you'se growin' up, Mushy boy," he said, looking into his eyes. Mush dropped the gaze, and then followed them up onto the roof.

            "I'se glad you'se came wit' us, Mush, actually," said Freckle, as the boys lit cigarettes and stretched out around the roof, some talking quietly, some just staring up at the stars, thinking.

            "Why's dat?" Mush asked, shaking his head at the cigarette Freckle offered him. He didn't like the taste of tobacco.

            Freckle thought for a moment, taking a long drag on his own cigarette. "Mush, dem youngah boys look up to ya, you know dat?"

            "Yeah," Mush said, watching a cloud cover and then uncover the moon high above them.

            "So I'm gonna count on you ta show 'em dat dis ain't da end a' da woild. Some a' 'em, like dat new one, Snipes, dey's neveh dealt wit' death befoah. You kin be sad dat Chahlie's gone, but try ta keep yer smile on yer face, like always, a'right? Chahlie'd wantcha ta smile, don'tcha t'ink?"

            Mush could hardly hold the tears in as he nodded his head. Freckle looked other directions to let Mush keep his dignity and brush away the tears without attention called to it. "Yeah," Mush finally said. "E'd wan' me ta stay 'appy."

            "An' is dere any way you'se kin go ta Queens ta-morra ta let 'em know what 'appened? Try ta take Blink; 'e'll need ta get out aftah ta-day, but ta-morra may be too oily fer 'im."

            Mush nodded, then moved away from Freckle. He didn't want to hear anymore that night.

            He lay in the middle of the flat roof, his arms tucked underneath his head, watching the stars chase each other around the heavens. He felt a smile flicker across his face, despite the shining tears gracing his cheeks. For a moment, he imagined the twinkling celestial stars were Charlie's usual wink, and found himself suddenly at peace. He reflected for a moment on the thought that he had one thing about himself which was an homage to each of the newsies he'd known who'd passed on. The tribute to Trickster was his lack of crying and also ripping off his pants at the knee, California's was his constant asking of questions (the fact that he'd done so when he was younger had always amused Cali), Spunky's was his listening to others (for that is what Spunky always did), Terrain's was his watching out for Lucy, the way Terrain always did for himself and Kid Blink when they were younger, Tweedle's was his singing (the two had often sang funny songs together), Tree's was his giving of advice, and Chester's was his helpfulness towards others. Mush lay there a while longer, thinking through all the great people he'd known, before climbing back down into the bunkroom.

            His smile would be his homage to Charlie.


	7. Once and For All

*~Shoutouts~*

**Gypsy** … Sorry I make you sad! Erm… this chappy might make you sad too. Sorry. :/ Then again… nope, you'll prolly be sad.

**Pegasus** … Thanks!! Peggy Sue, you're freakin' awesome.

**Dizzy** … Erm… you'll find out who dies next in this chappy. Well, some of them are not elaborated on and I'm not sure if anyone'll catch who actually dies or not… but yeah. There is one big death…

**rumor** … Wahoo, you've won the "chapter 6 longest review" award!! :D Oh, and who needs a semblance of maturity?? LOLOL. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN A GOOFY MOVIE?! LOL I have the soundtrack. Okay, so my brother got it back when the movie first came out and we were little youngins, but I stole it this past summer so now it's mine. *sigh* I heart Aaron's voice. "They've been laughin' since I can remember, but they're not gonna laugh anymore… no more 'Maxy-the-geek', no more 'Goof-of-the-week' like befoooooooore!" What great lines are those! MIGHTY DUCKS ROCK!!!!!!!!!! Well, okay, so the Bash Brothers rock. Tonight at work I spilled a bucket of water everywhere… maybe I should've sang with the mop like Aaron lol! Yeah, I know, it annoys me that he's not all the way throughout D3… :( Oh well.

**misprint** … Wahoo! I heart Six Strings too. He's now on Vaudeville. LOL! He's coming more in the next chappy… just cuz I can. Yes, I love little Boots too. :D Cutieness. UPDATE ECLIPSE!

**shade** … DANG! You shoulda written me another review! LOL so I could be up to 80 right now. But it's okay, I still love you. :D I'm not killing Six Strings. He actually survives. It's amazing. I love him too much. He's immune as if he were Mush. **Mush picks up a leather loveseat from Kimi's house and throws it on Six Strings** MUSH! NO! HEY SHADE, UPDATE ECLIPSE!

**Raider** … Thanks! :D I'm having oodles of fun with this story. Which I probably shouldn't, since everyone's dying. Eep.

**Moon*Star** … WAHOO FOR CHOCOLATE COVERED, CREAM-FILLED ((You're right, that *is* really dirty! HAHAHA oh well I don't mind!!)) MUSH! MMMMMMMMM I love him.

**Gwen** … Thank you!!!!!!!! You're too kind to me. Mush *is* adorable in this, isn't he??? **Mondie huggles Mushy** Thanks for reviewing!

**Moody** … Thanks Moods! Any new stories?

**Blinks-Tiger** … Well, the chappy story of your songfic is the plan… let's see if it works out. LOL. ;D What with school and work, I'm kinda out of time at the moment. But yes, I'll try.

**bittersweet** … I don't put you to shame! Your story rocks too m'dear. LOL! :D

**Sobe a Lizard** … Sobes! I can't raise one eyebrow either. My friend Ox can. It's very interesting. LOL I laugh at him lots. Caroline's welcome! I don't have much time to review lately. :(

**kimimay85** … Guess I don't have to worry anymore about how I spelled Cyle's name as Kyle, since he GOT FIRED! LOLOLOL. Now there's only Kyle and KP to remember. LOL I'm glad Spot's not a killer but a lover. Su-u-u-ure.

**Maniac Conlon** … Do you have ICQ now? ((Did I add you to my list? I added someone without finding out who they are… LOL… I'm a dork.)) Okay, your name is now Holden. Hiya, Holden. **Spit-shake** Luv ya too, talk to ya latah! :D

**Holiday** … ALOHA!!!!!!!!! I love Six Strings too. He's sooooooooooooo cute. I heart him. HAHA! ALOHA AGAIN!

**lange** … WOW!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you soooo much for all your reviews!!!!!!!!! You are waaaaaaaaay too nice to me! I've reaaaaaaaaaaaaally appreciated them. I'm glad I finally got to write a shoutout to you. It boggles my mind how you read so many of my stories!!! Thank you soooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're a total sweetie.

Growth – Chapter 7

Summer, 1898

            "G'mornin', fellas!" Mush's morning call was met with groans.

            "Shaddup, Mush," Blink moaned, burying his face in his pillow.

            Mush looked at his best friend, then sighed and turned away. The last few years, their friendship had started to fade. Mush wasn't sure why this was happening, but he had a strong notion that girls were much to blame. As he himself had begun spending more and more time with Seraphim, Blink had done the same with Otter.

            He forced himself to smile as he entered the washroom. The only other one in there yet was a new boy, only six years old, named Slider. He had a head of thick dark brown hair, and big brown eyes that took in everything. Mush didn't want to become known to him as a grouch.

            "Heya, Slidah. Ya gonna come sellin' wit' me an' Lucy ta-day again?" Mush asked him, pumping water one-handed into his other hand and splashing it onto his face.

            "I t'ink dat Rudolph wan'ed me ta sell wit' 'im," Slider answered, trying to copy Mush's actions. He wasn't strong enough for the pump though, so Mush, smiling, pumped it for him.

            "Oh. A'right. Have fun!" Mush went back into the bunkroom, Slider behind him, and found it now slowly creeping to life. He pulled on his trousers, as always torn at the knee, and a white shirt under a green one. Then he went down the stairs.

            Lucy, her blond hair pulled up onto her head fashionably, though with not as much skill as the older girls could, was wearing a lacy white dress, white button-up boots, and an all-knowing smile. She had lace gloves covering her hands, which had been a present the day before from a rich gentleman who always bought papers from her.

            "Ya know dat dose gloves is gonna be ruined from da papah ink?" Mush said, raising an eyebrow at her.

            Lucy drew herself up as high as her nine-year old stature could stretch, glaring. "I wants ta wear 'em," she said deliberately, and Mush had to grin, for her street accent completely ruined the wealthy look she was trying to establish for herself. "Who says I'se gotsta sell ta-day?"

            Mush shook his head. "Fine, doll." He chuckled. "But _I'se gonna sell."_

            "Fine. I'll stand next to you." She said this with such determination that Mush wondered what was going on in her mind.

            The pair headed out of the building, next to each other, but strangely apart. Lucy was only noticing the passerby who smiled at her, thinking to themselves how darling she was in her outfit. It was what Lucy thrived on, attention. Mush, however, was thinking of himself and Blink. He remembered when they'd been Parrot and Pirate, alone in the world except for each other.

            Mush bought his papers, then headed out onto the street with Lucy marching next to him. He looked across the street, where Blink stood with Otter. They were talking, and Mush looked the other way quickly, so he didn't have to acknowledge Blink's annoyance with him.

            But the feeling of eyes on his back made him turn back. Otter and Blink were both looking at him sadly, and Blink motioned him over.

            Mush shoved his papers in Lucy's arms, who screamed in outrage. He didn't seem to hear her screeches as he jogged across the street, his heart pounding in his ears as he realized Otter was crying. He knew that it was something with Seraphim.

            "Sera?" he asked, when he reached them.

            Blink looked into his eyes, and for a moment the familiar flicker of fraternity flashed in Blink's eye. "She's gone, Mush," he said.

            "Whaddya mean?" Mush asked, looking, panicked, from Blink to Otter.

            Otter thrust a piece of paper at him. In Seraphim's untidy lettering (for she, like most every newsie, had never been schooled and could only write primitively) was written,

_Otter,_

I'm leafing. I have to. I don't know wear or when I'll be back. Tell Mush I's sarry. I didn't meen to hert him or you. Don't firgit me.

_Love,_

_Sarafim_

            Mush didn't register the spelling mistakes, or the fact that she couldn't even write her name. The only thing he knew was the loud thumping of his heart in his ears, the lump that came to be in his throat, and the hot tears that burned as they danced down his cheekbones. Even Lucy, still screaming from her side of the street, quieted as she watched Blink hug Mush, and Mush cling to his best friend, much as he had at Trickster's death… it was as if no time at all had gone between them.

            Slider and Rudolph were the last two to come home that night to the lodging house. Rudy was only back for a few minutes, before he announced, business-like, that he had to leave again. "Dere's been a fight between Queens and Brooklyn," he said. "Spot an' Tri are meetin' down in our lobby in a few minutes ta discuss t'ings." Spot was, of course, Brooklyn's leader, while Tri led Queens. "I'se gotsta make shoah t'ings don't get outta hand, because Kloppy won' be lookin' oveh it. He's not to know anyt'ing's goin' on. So keep it down up heah, an' don' make me come up. Lights out in ten minutes." He hustled back down the stairs.

            Mush didn't need to be told to be quiet. He was lying on his bunk, staring up at the ceiling. He'd recently acquired a top bunk, now that he was fifteen. Though it had been a crowning effect on proving he was now one of the oldest, it had moved him across the bunkroom, almost as far away from Blink's bunk as was possible. This had only further led to their separation, he now discovered.

            But now he wasn't alone.

            Blink sat on the bunk next to him, which belonged to a newsie who'd come the year before, fifteen-year old Itey. Sitting next to Blink were Racetrack, Specs, and Snoddy, who were trying to bring up Mush's spirits.

            Mush was tuning them out and focusing on other things in the room, so that he was the only one who noticed the window leading onto the fire escape easing open. His breath caught for a moment, and then he couldn't help but offer a small smile. "Cowboy!"

            Sure enough, the lanky, sixteen-year old youth was climbing through the window. He wore a grin, and pressed a finger to his lips. "Dere's somet'in' goin' on downstaihs," he informed them. "I had ta use da fire escape."

            "Oh, it's a meetin' wit' Spot an' Tri," Blink answered, letting out a loud guffaw. "Cowboy, what da hell is you weahin'?"

            Cowboy laughed too, turning and modeling for them a long white cotton nightgown. "It's da latest fashion at da Refuge," he answered. "Luckily I got me hat from Snydah befoah 'e knew what was happenin'." With a grin, he plunked his black cowboy hat onto his head.

            Racetrack jumped down from the bunk and walked over, giving Cowboy a spit-shake when he got to him. "Put 'er dere, Francis Sullivan," he laughed.

            "Ah, shut yer trap, Mario Higgins," Cowboy answered. "An' me name ain't Francis Sullivan no mores. Snydah keeps findin' me undeh dat name. Now I go by Jack. Jack Kelly."

            "Aw, dat's a sissy name!" protested Specs. "Cowboy, you should go by… David. We could call ya Davey. Davey Jacobs."

            "David Jacobs!" Now it was Cowboy's turn to chuckle. "What kinda pat'etic name is DAT!"

            Other newsies jumped from bunks to go greet him, and it wasn't long before Cowboy realized that Mush wasn't among them. "Mush? Wha's wrong?" he asked, breaking out of the circle and going over to the boy's bunk.

            "Nuttin', Cowboy. It's jus'… Seraphim left New Yawk ta-day. An' I'se don' know when she'll be back, or wheah she is."

            "Aw, Mush, it's okay," Blink said quietly, looking at his friend helplessly. "She'll come back. You's been tageddah t'ree yeahs. She loves ya."

            "Or so I t'ought," Mush said bitterly.

            "No." Blink said this forcefully, and Mush looked a bit taken aback. "She does love ya, Mush. An' you's love 'er. An' da res' a' us fellas… well, we loves ya too. You ain' gonna be unhappy oveh dis. It ain' woith it, Mush. Cuz she'll _come back."_

            "Hey, we's all s'posed ta be in bed," Skittery said suddenly, and everyone hustled to get into their bunks. Scales went around blowing out the candles, since Rudolph wasn't there to do it, and then Mush's voice rose quietly into the suffocating darkness.

            "Deah God, please, foist a' all, take cares a' Cali, Tricksteh, Spunky, Chesteh, Tree, Terrain, Tweedle, Chahlie, Monsteh, an' Freckle up deres in heaven. Please bless Dafty, wheah'eveh da heck 'e is. An' I t'ink dat ta'morra, da travelin' team a' Six Strings an' Chocolate is comin' ta Medda's, so… let all a' us newsies be able ta get in an' see 'em. It's been weihd since dey lef' da lodgin' house. Please bless Seraphim…" Mush's voice trailed off for a moment, and he swallowed hastily, but found he couldn't continue. In the silence that followed, loud screams from the lobby downstairs suddenly swelled up the staircase. 

            "Wha's goin' on down dere?" asked Dutchy, sitting up in concern. He swung his legs out of his bed, forgetting that Mush was in the middle of a prayer. "I'se gonna go down an' see wha's wrong."

            But then there was complete silence from downstairs. Everyone looked at each other in surprise. Then came the unmistakable sound of the front door creaking open and slamming, and a pair of boots on the stairs.

            Scales hurried to light a candle, and everyone was surprised when the thin frame that entered their room was not Rudy, but Spot Conlon.

            "Rudolph is dead. Tri killed 'im." Spot's voice was, as usual, detached and unemotional. He turned to leave.

            "Wait! You fuck!" screamed Kid Blink. "Whaddya MEAN, Rudy's dead?!" Anger took hold of him, and he leapt halfway across the bunkroom, landing at Spot's feet. Spot looked up at him, the faint light from Scales' candle barely licking the side of his face. Emotional detachment and an almost bored look covered Spot's face. "How d'we know dat YOU didn' kill 'im?" Blink asked, desperateness creeping into his voice. "…Like you killed Challenge?"

            Spot, who had been slowly turning to go, whipped back around and got into Blink's face. "I didn' kill Challenge," he said deliberately, sparks shooting dangerously from his eyes. "Challenge killed hisself."

            Then Spot Conlon turned and ran.

            Scales, Snoddy and Pie Eater went downstairs to the lobby to dispose of their leader's body. Mush took up his prayer again, his voice shaking.

            There were so many falterings and stoppings in it that he wasn't finished by the time the three came back, the smell of death clinging to them. "An' please… please protect, us, Lord," Mush said finally, exhaustion filling his voice. "Amen."

            "A-men," all the newsies answered.

            There was usually hardly a beat between that and the leader's call, but tonight it seemed to stretch for infinity. Then, as if planned, every single newsie voice in the bunkroom said at the same moment, "God bless Mush. Amen."

            And the answer, in the form of a small, little girl's voice, came from the doorway: "A-men." Then Lucy, scared by the night's events, ran into the bunkroom and climbed into bed with Mush.

            And Mush knew that he had to get his little Lucy out of this pain, out of this hurt. Out of the newsie life. Once and for all.


	8. Angelic Devil

_Raider_ () Oh, Lucy ain't going anywhere for a while. Mush's just being… Mush. Hahaha. Yeah, Mush and Blink grew apart… but they're growing back together. Yay. I love happy endings! ^_^

_Misprint_ () Wahoo! You totally won the "longest review for chappy 7" award. YAY FOR RUN-ON REVIEWS!!! I put up The Spotty Horror Picture Show today… check it out!!! HAHAHA aka GIVE ME REVIEWS! I seem to be making Lucy more and more spoiled. In a way she reminds me of Claudia in Interview with the Vampire. Which I personally don't find a very flattering role. Ah well. Hahaha, yeah, I enjoyed the Davey diss too. I couldn't help myself. Besides, he gets a huuuuuuuge role in SHPS. So he should be happy. ((Okay, so I really just wanted to imagine Davey in the high heels. So sue me.)) I enjoyed your "go go Spot" chant when you were pounding the floor. HAHAHA! COME BACK HERE WITH MY RUBBER CHICKENS!!!!! **Mondie wields … an empty Pepsi can** Dang, Mush must've stolen all my good ammo in case I say I love someone. *Mush nods. He's sitting in the middle of a pile of firearms*.

_Pegasus_ () I made you a Transylvanian in my Spotty Horror Picture Show movie… hope you don't mind. LOL. Oh well if you do, tough luck!

_Moody_ () Thanks hun! Let me know when you upload new stories.

_lange_ () Wahoo, shoutout #2 for you! Hmmm… DID Spot kill Challenge? All will come out in due time. All in due time! **Mondie dances around gleefully** I fully heart being the author and knowing where I'm going with this when NO ONE ELSE DOES!!!!! HAHAHAHA. Tres wonderful. Look, this is insanely rare that I update so close together nowadays. I used to update every day… then I got a job. LOL. And school started.

_Moon*Star_ () Mmmm! Newsies Cereal!! **Mondie eats Mush with a spoon** Dirty, dirty, dirty! HAHAHAHAHA That makes it wonderful. Thanks for the review!!!!!!! And Mush won't be sad for long. Don't forget, in just ONE YEAR he's gotta be Movie-Mush. Happy-go-lucky and spastic and all that wonderful stuff. :)

_Cassie_ () Thanks!!!!!!!! Yeah, I didn't mean for it to be so angsty! Somehow it is… ^_^ I don't know. It wasn't at ALL like this in my dream.

_Blinks-Tiger_ () You better not have been thumping ME with Spot's cane!!! Or I'll say GRRRR to you. Hahahaha!

_Jo_ () Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHOO you gave me two reviews without meaning to! LOLOL but I'll forgive you. HAHAHAHA and no, I'm not deleting one of them. :P So there.

_Sobe a Lizard_ () It's a-ok, in basically all of Mis's stories I review, all I put is "awwwwww" … especially in the me/Mushy chappies… HEHEHEHE! MISPRINT I LOVE YOU!!! ::Ahem:: Are you so sure that Spot *didn't* kill Challenge? He sure split pretty fast… **wink wink, nudge nudge** HAHA, I love torturing all of you…

_Maniac Conlon_ () Sorry about the killing. No one dies in this chappy!!! :D See ya latah Timby! Hope ya like this chappy.

_BitterSweet_ () I'll read your stories sometime soon… well, that might be a lie. Sometime, I will read them. PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I miss you too! And everyone else at FOD. Especially QS. :( He's my hunny. I miss Holly Rachael too, and Jimi Dragon… and Lauryn… and Obi-Wan… but Obi Wan deleted his diary. :( :( :( Tres sad. I'm about halfway through chapter 7 of Untouchables.

_rumor _() I cry at LOTS of movies. Hell, I cry at NEWSIES. And Mighty Ducks 2 and 3. HAHAHA I'm a loser like that. I bawled the last half of Black Hawk Down. Even with yummy boys in it. You can ask Kimi and Regor. It was patheticness. I do all SORTSA stuff at work that I get made fun of. It's tres wonderful. I'm such a dork. Oh, and Davey would be foreknowledge… as they meet Davey in 1899, and right now it's 1898. Heh. I heart Davey.

_Lij_ () Thank you so much! :D

_kimimay85_ () Again, you haven't reviewed yet, but I can't post a chappy without saying hi to my Kimi Dear! HAHAHAHAHAHA PELTZ IS UP FOR HOMECOMING QUEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Mrs. Decker's gone insane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The best stories of today. AHHHHHHHHHH. Sometimes I heart the stupid stuff. Sick, only an hour before work. I'd better go take my shower. Or maybe I'll wait til after work… I don't think I want wet hair while working. SICK SICK SICK.

Growth – Chapter 8

            The next day, Kid Blink went out selling with Otter as usual. The day went fairly quickly; it always seemed to, when he was with her. After dinner, he kissed her goodbye and headed back to the Lodging House. He had the strong hunch that Mush was there.

            Blink kicked at a stone, sending it flying a few feet in front of him with every two steps. He hadn't let Rudolph's death get to him. He had learned long before not to let himself get too attached to fellow newsies. If one was to let himself get attached, then with every death, a little death occurred within himself.

            He pushed the heavy wooden door open and strode inside. It wasn't that he hadn't cared about Rudy at all… Rudolph had actually been a decent leader the past two years, since Freckle's death. But Blink, in his heart, only truly cared about Mush and Otter. They were the only two to reside in his thoughts at all times. Up to the day before, he'd begun to think that Otter was the only person he really cared about. But yesterday… yesterday, Mush's vulnerability had caused the wall Blink was building against him to crumble. He couldn't believe he'd let so much pass between himself and his best friend.

            There was only one person in the lobby of the Lodging House. She was seated delicately on the loveseat, her starched dress a stark comparison to the faded material of the furniture. Lucy. Blink stared at her for a moment, though blindly. Though he'd once cared for her welfare as much as Mush did, through the years she'd become a pain in his side. She always had to have the best, the most expensive, the least practical. And Mush was willing to thoughtlessly part with his hard-earned money, for her. For her! For that spoiled, blonde, angelic devil.

            Blink rolled his eye to himself and headed up the worn stairs, which creaked with his every step. He walked into the bunkroom, which at first glance was empty. Then he saw Mush, sitting solemnly on his bunk, staring at nothing yet seeming to see everything.

            Mush. The poor emotional one. He took everything to heart, and cared for everyone, and as Blink saw it, that was perhaps his one flaw.

            "Whassa matta, Mush?" he asked lightly, hoping to snap Mush out of his reverie.

            Mush raised his face so that his eyes rested on Blink's face, but it was as if he was looking through him, unfocused. "I saw dis boy I used ta know, Caleb, ta-day."

            Blink didn't see what that had to do with the price of curdled milk on the moon, but he decided to humor his friend. "Okay, so what'd Caleb want?" he said.

            Mush focused on Blink's face now, and then looked away. " 'E looked so…" He trailed off, then shook his head, looking at the ceiling. " 'E was me friend when we was five. I recognized 'im ta-day a'cuz a' 'is hair. It's blond, an' shiny, an' thick. Like you'se…" He stretched out a hand, as if, though he was bunks away from the door, he could touch Blink's hair. Blink moved forward, subconsciously drawn to Mush's enraptured face. "Dat, an' 'is muddah was poifectly awful. She has dese creepy eyes… anyhow, dat's not impor'ant. But dey stopped to buy one a' me papes ta-day. An' I knew who 'e was, an' I looked inta 'is eyes, an' I neahly cried right den an' dere. Cuz though ten yeahs have passed since I knew 'im, _'is eyes is still da same."_

            Blink didn't understand the story, or where it was going, but, hoisting himself onto Itey's bunk again, he motioned as if for Mush to continue.

            "I came back heah and looked in da mirra, an' saw what I t'ought I'd see. Me eyes 'ave changed, Blink. Like yours. Like all 'a ours. Caleb's eyes still have da innocence of a five yeah old. 'E hasn't seen death. 'E hasn't seen torture, or even pain. 'E's lived in 'is woild, an' read 'is papahs abou' it, an' read 'is books about it, an' 'e _don' have no idea what it's like." Mush swallowed, emotion showing plainly in his voice. It almost pained Blink to hear Mush sounding so exposed. Newsies weren't supposed to be weak._

            Blink looked uneasily away, hoping almost that Lucy would come to the room. Anything, but to stop Mush from going on like this. _You always t'ink too much, Mush, Kid Blink thought urgently in his mind._

            But Mush wasn't done yet. "It ain't faih," he whispered, turning his head away. "Why did dis hafta happen ta me, huh? Why is it dat me life is so much diff'rent dan Caleb's? I've seen deaths at six yeahs old! I'se jus' sit back while da list a' newsie deaths grows longeh an' longeh ev'ry day, an' I don' do _nuttin' abou' it!"_

            "Dere's nuttin' you'se can do, Mush," Blink answered gently, feeling his loathing leaving some.

            Mush turned to him again, and, for the first time, Blink noticed that he was right about his eyes, at least. They were more tired now, more wise to the world. They seemed too old for his face, which still had a bit of baby fat around the edges. "But why me? Why us? _It ain't faih."_

            "No one said it was." Blink knew he was feeding generic answers back to Mush. It was the kind of thing that wealthy gentlemen would say, or a rich, young power-seeker. People that had it better in the world and could look down and feel pity for the poor, but not understand it.

            Suddenly Blink understood the separation between himself and Mush over the last continuing years. He realized that _he looked down on Mush._

            The two were supposed equals, close enough to be brothers, twins, and he looked down on him!

            _I t'ink I'm betteh dan him 'cuz I'se can handle death wit'out breakin' down! Blink's thoughts scared him, and he turned away, lest Mush see the thought in his eyes._

            "Blink?" Mush's voice was small. "D'ya realize dat out 'a all da newsies we's known since we'se arrived heah at age six, on'y t'ree have lived t'rough it ta da real woild? _On'y t'ree?"_

            Blink hadn't thought it before, but now he realized that Mush was correct. "I guess so," he answered.

            "Doesn't dat scare ya? Who's gonna live from our lodgin' house right now? You, me, Cowboy? You, me, Specs? _Will you an' I even make it?"_

            Blink found himself annoyed with the fact that whenever Mush cut off talking, he made his last sentence seem more urgent than the rest of his speech. Then he let himself actually think of what Mush was saying. "Don' t'ink dat way, Mush," he said coldly, jumping down from Itey's bunk. "You'se'll on'y end up scarin' yousself."

            Mush watched him walk from the room, then sighed and buried his face in his arms. No one understood him anymore.

            That night, as much to take their minds off of Rudy's death as to watch Chocolate and Six Strings perform, nearly all the newsies left the Lodging House for Irving Hall. Even Mush decided to come.

            Lucy had only been to Medda's two times before, and she'd been quite young both times. Mush usually didn't allow her to come, because he felt she was so young and didn't need to stay up late. But this time, he figured she needed it just as much as everyone else.

            Chocolate and Six Strings were one of the first acts, and as they took their places center stage, all the newsies hung over the balcony railing to whistle and scream for their friends. Six Strings smiled, looking a bit intimidating in his stage makeup; his hair was washed and beautiful, much unlike when he'd been a newsie. He raised his hand in a silent acknowledgment of them. Chocolate, who was dressed elegantly and, too, looked much more dignified than he ever had as a newsie, smiled at all of them up in the balcony. He felt a tinge of regret in his heart when he remembered the fraternity of being a newsie.

            The two began their routine, a bit of a comedy-song number. They'd done it countless times, for countless audiences, but never had been so warmly received as this. They got a standing ovation… at least from the balcony.

            Mush looked over at Lucy some time later. He'd been just as excited as everyone else to see Six Strings and Chocolate again, but the excitement had worn off when they'd taken their bows and now… now, he was feeling the same dread as he had that afternoon.

            But Lucy was thriving.

            She was sitting up stock-straight in her seat, her eyes on the performers, her nine-year old lips apart in wonder. She licked at them anxiously, then gaped some more. It was almost as if she would jump right onto the stage and perform herself, if she were given the opportunity. Mush laughed to himself, chuckling a bit. _Yeah, right, he chastised himself. But he looked at Lucy again, and saw the hunger in her eyes. He pulled her small body to his chest, and didn't let go for the rest of the show. He didn't want to let her go. Not yet._

            That night, Blink tuned out during Mush's prayer. He had never done so before, but letting Mush's rhythmic voice scale up and down gave a comforting lull to Blink's thoughts. He thought about Otter, and Lucy, and Chocolate and Six Strings (who were sleeping in two empty beds in the bunkroom tonight for old times' sake), but most of all, he thought about Mush's words earlier. The thought that only three of them currently sleeping in that bunkroom would survive…

            It really _wasn't fair._

            And, God, he'd again acted like a bastard to Mush. _I've really got to staht checkin' meself, he decided. __Me tempeh gets da woist a' me all too often._

            "…An' please bless me bes' friend in da whole woild, Kid Blink," Mush said softly, though his voice carried through the Lodging House. "Amen."

            "Amen," everyone echoed.

            Six Strings' voice came smoothly, riding along the stale breeze from the open window. "An' Lord, please bless Mush. Amen."

            "Amen." Even amidst many newsies' voices, Chocolate's deep, loud voice rumbled through the room, attacking and drowning out everyone else.

            Blink sighed to himself, turning over in his bed and pulling his sheet up to his chin. _Yes, God, bless Mush, he thought silently, hoping that God would have stuck around for a newsie's internal prayer. __Cuz 'e's me on'y link ta sanity._

            And, for the first time, Kid Blink let himself cry over the loss of Rudolph.


	9. Already

Shoutouts!! WAHOONESS!

**Megan** .:. Wow! Thanks so much. Sorry you almost cried though!! I hope you continue to read. Thanks again. :D

**Gypsy** .:. Heh. Goilie, you cracketh me upeth. Your reviews are mappy! Hahaha. ((I can't remember if you're in on the "mappy" lingo… if not, please disregard my insanity…)) If you're not in on it, mappy means wonderful. YAY! Anyhow. Yes, this story is rather sad… matches my mood at the moment. *shrug* So yeah. And I don't think this is gonna be a happy mappy ending, either. Eh.

**Moody** .:. if I get time anytime soon, I'll read your story. But no promises, my life is amazingly hectic! LOLOL. Thanks for the review hun!

**Blinks-Tiger** .:. Smack me upside the head and remind me to read your story again if I don't get around to it this afternoon, okay? Thanks. :D LOL. Thanks for all the reviews hun!!! I just got the weirdest feeling that I missed you, but you haven't gone anywhere, now have you?? LOL Sorry, I'm insane today. Oui.

**lange** .:. I don't like Blinky-182 looking down on Mushy Banana Boy, either. It makes me sad as well. And I'm the author. ^_^ Hahaha, Blink will change. Hopefully in the next chappy cuz I want to get to when they're 18 sometime soon… and I think this is the third chappy where they're 15… hrm. Too many 15-year old chappies. Ah well, c'est la vie. I'm very protective of Mush as well. I love the boy!! And oh GOD is he gonna be depressed in the next chapter. But I'll turn Blinky Darling nice. Hopefully. Well, I gotta, cuz technically they only have a year until the strike, and during the strike they're all buddy-buddy insane. LOL! Oh, and Otter isn't dying… well, she might at some point, but not anytime soon. I've got big plans for Miss Otter…

**Maniac Conlon** .:. Timby! I'm happy no one died either. No one dies in THIS chappy either. I find that exciting. Of course, there is the part about Lucy… HEH HEH HEH! Now you have to read to know what I'm talking about. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Sobe a Lizard** .:. Yes, I like to mess with your head! Hahahahahahahaha! It's part of my great fun as an author gone insane. **_BAM!_** "What you are? A vampire gone insane that pollutes its own bed?" **_BAM! Sorry, that was a flash to Interview with the Vampire. Heh. Don't ask, I'm weird today. THE VIDEO PLACE DIDN'T HAVE D2?! What are they, INSANE??? That one has all the good quotes in it! Like "Eating ice cream with the enemy, huh Coach?" and when he growls at Averman and Averman is all scared of him cuz he has a tattoo… AHHHH! *Everyone rolls eyes at Mondie's insanity and continues on ignoring her*_**

**BitterSweet .:. I miss you too!!!!!!!!!!!!! :( I'm glad the story rocketh your socketh tho!! Have you figured out how to add people to your faveys yet? You can do it from the review… there's little boxes you can check… *shrug***

**Misprint .:. Ah, how I adore your reviews dahling! LOLOL. Well, you're SUPPOSED to think red nose with Rudolph, as that's HOW he got his name… his red nose… from his allergies… **Mondie huggles Rudy even tho he's never been one of her favey-davey characters** LOL it's not fathernal, but paternal… it's all related to French… like mere starts with an M, so maternal is with an M… pere, paternal… frere, fraternal… Of course, there's nothing for sister, but I suppose we could call it saternal for soere… or however the heck you spell it… WAHOO! I have good newsie perception! I think I need a banner that says that… or a badge or something… MUSH IS NOT FAT!!! LOL he has some baby fat on his face that makes him CUTE, not FAAAAAAAT! You hurt his feelings Mis. :( Look at him, he's crying. And as for the story… yes, Blinky's an asshole in it… yes, he's turning softer… aw, poor Blinky. He's having a tough time. It would suck to be a teenager on the streets. Yes, yes…**

**Pegasus .:. WAHOO! You're the first person to ask for my autograph. **sniffle sniffle** I feel loved. LOL! I *did* submit to the NML FF! Hahahahahahahaha.**

**Holiday .:. Aloha! Sorry I made you cry. I seem to be doing that to a lot of people lately. Including myself. HOO HA! Thank you very much for your AWESOME review.**

**kimimay85 .:. HAHAHA that's a weird story about Clueless… anyhow. NO BLINKY IS NOT RIGHT! Mushy Darling is right to be emotional. Hahahaha! Anyhowz… this would be in no way because I'm biasedly in love with Mushy.**

**rumor .:. Thank you!!!!!!!!! :D LOLOL. You're a sweetie rumor. I heart you muchly!**

**Author's Note .:. The general consensus is that everyone is angry at Blink and feeling sorry for Mushy Darling. (This is excluding Kimi, who feels instead for Blinky and not for Mushy.) Thanks to Misprint thwapping Blinky on the head with Spot's cane, everything is right in the world. Okay, so not. But whatever. REVIEW AFTER THE CHAPPY! Or during the chappy for a run-on review… whatever floats your boat. ;D MUAH! Love you all.**

Growth – Chapter 9

Brooklyn

            Cowboy jumped expertly across the planks of wood, tipping his hat at Brooklyn newsies. "Wheah's Spot, Phan'om?" he asked of a burly newsie who'd been scowling at some scampering, younger newsies.

            Phantom turned to him, and let a half-smile cross his face. For Phantom, that was positively friendly. "Heya, Cowboy." He spit in his hand and held it out. Cowboy was a bit anxious to hurry on, but knew better than to rush any ritual with any Brooklyn newsie. He spit in his own hand and they shook. Phantom hooked his hands on the loops of his suspenders, the right one idly resting on the slingshot jutting threateningly out of his pocket. "Spot's down furder on. At da end a' da pieh. 'E's been waitin' fer someone from Man'attan ta come down heah ta talk abou' Rudolph's death."

            "I guess dat's me," Cowboy said, laughing a little nervously. "See ya 'roun', Phan'om."

            "Take care a' yousself, Cowboy." Phantom turned back to the young children as Cowboy carried on.

            Spot was sitting on the edge of the pier, talking to a girl who looked suspiciously too old for him and who had rouge circles on her cheeks. Cowboy, a bit anxiously, knew this meant the girl was a … lady of the streets. 

When Spot saw Cowboy approach, he quickly jumped to his feet, almost guiltily, as if he should have known better than to sit down with Manhattan coming. He pulled himself up to full height, and though he was still five inches or so shorter than Cowboy, he still seemed to tower over him mentally. His eyes became trained into his best glare. "Well, well, well. I heah dat you's changin' you's name ta Jack," he accused. Cowboy stared at him, amazed that the news would have traveled so fast already. It wasn't like he was anyone IMPORTANT from Manhattan. Spot continued, still glaring, "Wha', like lil' Jack Horneh, sittin' in da cohneh?" The scorn in his voice seemed to elevate Cowboy's growing amazement of the holiness Spot seemed to demand. The Brooklyn newsies gathered, hands instinctively clutching their slingshots, let out chortles of their leader's wittiness with nursery rhymes.

            "Oh, so ya stayed at home wit' yer Ma long a'nuff ta loin yer noisery rhymes," Cowboy scoffed. He knew immediately this was the wrong thing to say. The grips collectively tightened on the slingshots, and Spot looked positively boiling mad.

            "Wha' did you jus' say?" he asked deliberately, his words slow and long.

            Cowboy sighed, knowing he'd toed the line. "I's sorry. Dat came out wrong. I's know dat you rule dis heah area, an' I has no right ta come in heah an' poke fun at you."

            Spot eyed him suspiciously, then nodded. It was like a command; the stance of the other Brooklyn newsies became relaxed again. If Cowboy hadn't been scared out of his wits, he might have laughed. He thought ironically on the fact that if Racetrack were present, whether he was scared or not, he would have laughed anyway. That was just the kind of person Racetrack was. Cowboy felt a longing for not just Race, but every Manhattan newsie. More particularly, he craved the sense of belonging he got in Manhattan. He certainly did not belong here in Brooklyn.

            "So." Spot suddenly seemed to realize that all the Brooklyn newsies were gathered around. He turned and glared at all of them. "Go da hell away!" he shouted. Instantly they all found better things to do. He turned back to Cowboy. "Ya prolly wanna know abou' Rudolph an' stuff. Right?"

            "No," Cowboy answered. Spot looked vaguely confused, then shocked, then amused.

            "No?" he repeated, a little mockingly. "Wha' den, pray tell, do ya wanna know?"

            "I wanna know abou' Challenge," Cowboy answered bravely. "Wha' did ya mean, 'e killed hisself?"

            Spot started to shake his head. "No, Jack. I ain' tellin' ya…" He looked around himself. Though all the Brooklyn newsies had dispersed, they were still hanging around, just in case Cowboy tried to make a move of assassination towards their leader. "Not now." His voice got a note of panic for a moment, before relaxing back into liquid elegance.

            "When?" Cowboy asked, his voice skimming the line between whisper and speaking.

            Spot looked thoughtful. "Ta'night," he answered. "At da point a' da Brooklyn Bridge meetin' you's side."

            Cowboy licked his lips. "But…" He faltered for a moment. "How d'I know ya ain' jus' gonna come an' keel me or sum'thin?"

            Spot let out a laugh. "Why would I do dat?"

            "I dunno…" Cowboy said, trying to seem carefree and trying to ignore the fact that his heart was drumming with a warning of not to go.

            "Tell ya what. You pick a Brooklyn newsie ta come wit' me, an' I'll pick a Man'attan newsie ta come wit' you. An' den dere'll be witnesses an' stuff."

            "Okay," Cowboy said, after thinking it over a bit. "I pick Phan'om ta come wit' you."

            Spot nodded. "An' I pick dat coily-headed newsie dat's always cryin' ta come wit' you. 'E looks like 'e could use a good night on da town."

            "Mush?" Cowboy asked. "Well, a'right. Dat woiks fer me."

            "A'right. Nine a'clock. Don' be late." Spot turned back to the girl, who was fanning herself with her hands, looking bored.

            "Wouldn' dream a' it," Cowboy answered, turning to leave. He couldn't wait to get back to Manhattan.

            "Oh, wait!" Spot yelled after him. Cowboy turned back. Spot smirked. "Take care, Bruddah-a-Jill. Go on up yer hill ta fetch yer pail a' watah."

            Cowboy just shook his head and laughed. Spot was harmless, really. …Or was he?

            Lucy stifled a yawn. She was so _bored. She'd sold her twenty papes about an hour ago. Mush had gotten fifty that day, so he still had quite a few to go. And __now she had to stand around with him, waiting for hours on end, while he listlessly yelled out headlines. Lucy rolled her eyes. She didn't see why he was so caught up on Seraphim. As far as she was concerned, Sera hadn't been pretty enough for Mush._

            "Hey, Mush?" she asked five minutes later. She was leaning against a lamppost that looked halfway clean, yet touching the wood as little as she could so not to soil her pale pink dress. "I'se gonna go on a walk. A'kay?"

            He looked down at her, and his eyes were filled with tears. He nodded. As soon as she was out of his sight, she snorted to herself. Crying over Seraphim! She shook her head and her blonde curls danced.

            Mush shouldn't have been out on the street. This thought consumed Lucy day and night. Of all the newsies, she and Mush were the two who didn't belong. He was too soft, too feeling, too emotional for a newsie. Every loss was way too much for him, and every little excitement was way off the scale in the other way. Just watching him was exhausting.

            Likewise, Lucy knew she didn't belong selling newspapers, either. But it wasn't because of her disposition. Lucy was hard and street-smart, and knew what she was doing and just how to scam people and then look innocent when they came back so they never knew she'd duped them. But Lucy was meant for the aristocracy. She was supposed to wear diamonds and furs, and have presents showered on her at all times. She was supposed to sit in a parlor and have maids wait on her hand and foot. And she was supposed to be learned in school, taught numbers as well as her letters, and penmanship.

            _Or, she decided as she paused for a moment in front of a large building, __I should be __on a stage._

            The theatre intrigued her. The thought that the people who stood there with their faces painted up, with lights shining on them and people clapping for them, actually had life stories and families astounded her. She had felt a tugging in her heart when Six Strings and Chocolate had been performing; not just because they had been a part of her growing-up, but because they'd become newsies who had gotten out and lived wonderful lives. She wanted to do the same. She wanted to be in the theatre.

            She realized she was standing in front of Irving Hall. She felt the swift tugging at her heart again, and before she acknowledged what she was doing, she had darted into the building with some of the afternoon matinee crowd. They weren't dressed as exquisitely as the evening audience usually was, and so Lucy fit right in, wearing her lacy dress. She latched onto a young couple without their knowledge, and the doorman overlooked her. Once she was far enough into the theatre, she abandoned the couple and walked through some doors. An usher tried to get her to tell him where her parents were, so he could direct her to her seat, but she assured him she could find them. An elderly couple came up behind her and the usher became so preoccupied with them that he waved Lucy on.

            Lucy sat as close to the stage as she could, and enjoyed her afternoon immensely. She watched Vaudeville acts and took to memorizing their shows. Lucy was actually a very intelligent, albeit know-it-all, girl.

            The audience left as soon as the show was over, chattering gaily. Lucy still sat in her seat. She wondered what would happen if she just sat there for the rest of the evening and didn't leave.

            Medda peeked out from backstage, and, not seeing the little girl, breathed a sigh of relief. She thought the theatre was empty. "Okay, boys," she called, simultaneously dropping her fake Swedish accent and stepping back onto the stage. She was still wearing her stage outfit, a sparkly blue dress that had made Lucy gasp when Medda had first stepped onstage earlier that afternoon. "I want the floors mopped, and the curtains—"

            "Ms. Larkson, dere's some'in heah still," one of the "boys" told the woman, pointing a stubby finger into the audience.

            Medda looked out and blinked. The girl was as still as a statue, dressed primly, and seemingly made of stone. "Why, hello," Medda said, straining to see features of the girl. "Where are your parents?"

            Lucy shrugged. "Dead," she answered. Then she stood up and walked towards the stage. "Medda?" she asked. "Will you teach me how ta… ta be on stage?" She looked into the woman's eyes hopefully as she ascended onto the stage and stood, hands behind her back, giving her best winning look.

            Medda let out a short laugh. "You cannot be dressed so properly and an orphan, my child. What, did you run away from home? This isn't the circus. Go on back to your mother and father."

            Lucy glared. "Mush keeps me dressed so nice. Sometimes Blink or Cowboy will help 'im. I's a newsie. An' I don' wanna be. I wanna be on da stage."

            Medda stared at Lucy. The nine-year old was demanding, and fussy, and obviously mollycoddled: in fact, she reminded Medda perfectly of herself at a younger age. Medda held out a hand and let it run over the girl's bright blonde curls. Come to think of it, the Demarko Brothers' act last week had been two boys aged seven and eight, and they'd done spectacularly… And hadn't Martha Ringson said just the other night that she wished she had something new for her act? She'd even mentioned maybe a younger girl, who she could pass off for her sister. Martha had the same blue eyes, the same blonde hair as Lucy…

            "Okay," Medda agreed. Martha would be pleased.

            But Lucy shook her head. "Jus' one promise aforehand." She sounded so serious, Medda almost laughed again, but held it in. Lucy continued, "I'se don' wan' you ta tell Mush where I is. 'E's too attached ta me. An' if I don' leave 'im, 'e'll neveh leave me. I'se gonna give 'im 'is freedom."

            Medda nodded, pretending to think it over and consider it. This, of course, was part of her daily act. "Okay. I'm going to tell Martha Ringson that you can be part of her act. And Martha is part of the troupe performing here now. The troupe is leaving in two weeks. All right?"

            Lucy nodded. "Can I jus' stay heah ta'night an' stuff? I can't lie ta Mush. An' I can't say goodbye, neidder."

            Medda looked down at the girl, and was amazed at how old she seemed for her age. "Sure, kid," she answered. "Well then, you might as well come meet Martha now." She strode off the stage. The cleaning men were still waiting to clean off the stage. Lucy said a short prayer to herself in her mind and then followed Medda off the stage.

            She missed Mush already.


	10. Too Damn Sensitive

Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Sorry this took so long to update! I tried to last Thursday, but ff.net was being a jerk and wouldn't let me even log on. Then I lost the floppy disk. But I found it now, so away we go!

**Cards** * I agree. Poor Mushy Darling! :( He's crying on the inside right now as he sits next to me. **Mondie hands Mushy Darling a cookie** He's so cute! Thanks for the review.

**misprint** * Mush says it's all right that you called him fat and he accepts your toaster. ;D  Yay for Spotness and his high-water pants. HAHAHA! Ahhhh Spot makes me giggle. The term "liquid elegance" that you liked… LOL I definitely wrote that in my Lit paper like two days before, describing how kids moved through the halls of school. Then I was like, THAT SOUNDS LIKE SPOTTY! Hahaha. I enjoyed the last line of your review—"But hey. He's Jack." Ain't that the truth!!! Hahahaha. UPDATE ECLIPSE!!!!!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Sobe a Lizard** * Thanks hun!!! I miss talking to you. :( But the review was fantabulous! Go go you for getting D2… I heart that movie. I heart Aaron Lohr. I heart Mush. I heart… eh… Mush Lohr. Yeah. That's it. ;D

**Gypsy** * Good news! This chappy doesn't end quite so dappily. Yay yay yayness! Thanks so much for your reviews, dear. I heart you muchly *mushly* for them. :D

**Blinks-Tiger** * **Mondie glomps back** I miss you muchly doll! No, no AIM or AOL… even if I did have them, I'd never be on anyhow… ::ahem:: Anywayz. Thanks for the sweetie review! Talk to ya soon.

**Raider** * Thanks hun!!! Keep reviewing! Heh heh… not that I'm desperate for reviews or anything… ::ahem:: *Mush gives Mondie a dubious look*

**Maniac Conlon** * Grrrr, I hate when ff.net eats reviews. AKA Cha Cha the review-stealing duck! ((Sorry, something I came up with in a review for Mis Hun)) I have good fun writing Spot… he's an interesting guy. Kinda mysterious but at the same time, definitely, definitely not. Wonderful of him, really. I heart that. No no no, you and Spot aren't allowed to hurt Lucy! She's gonna change eventually. Hold your horses. *Spot protest that he doesn't OWN any horses* Ah well. Thanks for reviewing!!!

**kimimay85** * Cheer loudly Kimi dear, I'm gonna start writing the next chappy or two of Spotty Horror tonight. *Sigh* Mrs. Decker's gonna KILL me, I don't have tomorrow night off and no one can cover since it's such short notice. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I think I'm gonna go have to pick up the Hairspray CD, it's tres fun! LOL. TWO HOUR DELAY TOMORROW MORNING! I THINK I MIGHT DIE OF HAPPINESS! Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't wait for you after perc practice today. My mind was totally going work-work-work-work-work and HOLY COW I got there like two seconds in time. Dang I hate perc practice… SICK. SICK SICK SICK SICK SICK. LOL but hey, we've got coats at the school for tomorrow already… LOL! :D I hope you get to lock your door tonight so your mother doesn't make you get up at 7. That would suck majorly! Almost as much as Mrs. D strangling me tomorrow… Talk to ya later chica!

**asp** * Wow! Thanks!!!!!! You're too kind to me, asp, too kind. Haha, that's one of my favey-davey quotes from the movie. Yeah, Lucy's a bit of a meanie right now… but don't you worry, I've got all sorts of stuff up my sleeves. HOO HA! ^_^

**rumor** * I think you're always in a talkative mood, rumor! LOL not that I mind, I find your reviews fun. :D That's one of my favey-davey lines in D2 too—the ice cream line. Aaron is so freakin' cute he should be outlawed. **Mondie huggles Mushy** I enjoy the Spot-Holier-Than-Thou Conlon name. Too cute. :D Yay for Spot! **MONDIE SHRIEKS AS SHE THINKS OF MUSH'S CUTEY CUTE CUTE CUTENESS WHEN HE SAYS "Hey! Who ast you?" in CTB since you mentioned it** I love that part… then he's all like threatening, then he takes two steps and then he's all smiles as he jokes with Jackie Boy. MUSH, YOU ARE MY IDEAL MAN. Yeah, Lucy's grown up… but I kinda figure that these kids HAD to be grown up. I often make them older intellectually than kids today would be, because they would have learned it on the streets. They couldn't have afforded to have all fun and games. ((Also, I've read too much Anne Rice lately in which Claudia is a woman in a child's body and is way mature.)) Thanks for the review!!!!!

((Some of the interaction between Mush and Phantom is derived from a song in Rent, and I particularly love the line "I'm a New Yorker. Fear's my life." from it, so I of course chose to incorporate that. I hope you enjoy it. :D))

Growth Chapter 10

            "Mush!"

            The excited announcement of his name caused Mush to look up hopefully for a moment, before realizing Cowboy was alone and without Lucy.

            "Whaddya want?" Mush asked glumly, staring down into the bottom of his empty glass. He'd been waiting for Lucy in Tibby's for three hours already. He couldn't afford to buy anything else, and it was only out of pity that Mr. Tibby had agreed to let him stay and wait for her. He and Lucy always had dinner together. It was a custom they'd always shared, and panic was now setting in. She was still so young, and the thought had crossed his mind millions of times already that she'd been hurt somewhere in the city. Why had he let her leave his side?

            "I'se been lookin' all oveh fer ya. C'mon. I'se need ya ta come wit' me. Me an' Spot is meetin' in a bit."

            "But I can't find Lucy," Mush answered.

            Cowboy shook his head impatiently. "She's prob'ly back at da lodgin' house, Mush. Now c'mon! You know as well as I do dat Spot don't like ta be kept waitin'."

            "But…" Mush protested. He didn't get the time to finish his whining complaint. Cowboy strode over, his long legs cutting the length in two steps, and, grabbing Mush by the arm, hauled his night's counterpart out the door.

            "Why is you takin' me?" Mush asked halfway to the bridge, when his curiosity finally won out over his brooding. "Why not Specs or Pie Eateh or somethin'?"

            Cowboy glanced over. "Spot wan'ed you. Now come ON!"

            "Me?" Mush asked incredulously, doing the opposite of Cowboy's wishes and coming to a complete halt. "'E don' wanna soak me, does 'e?"

            "NO! Now get movin'!" Cowboy grabbed Mush's arm and pulled him, stumbling, along.

            The pair fell into silence again, and Mush thought again of his little Lucy, lost and alone in the vast city. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he angrily wiped them away. He tried to tell himself Cowboy's thoughts from earlier: that she was back at the lodging house, playing with her dolls, oblivious to his personal agony. Yet he knew, somehow, that she was not at the lodging house.

            But if not there, then where?

            Mush bowed his head, and tripped. Cowboy scowled. Mush sighed and quickened his step.

            When they reached the edge of the bridge, Cowboy grinned in relief. Spot wasn't there yet. He and Mush sat down to wait, and Mush watched the passerby, keeping his eyes peeled for a blonde girl. He only saw two; one was highly overweight, with one hand clutching her large mother's beefy one and the other wrapped around the leash of a poodle just as fat, and the other was wearing rags and so emaciated that her brown eyes seemed twice their normal size. Mush began to pray for Lucy's safety.

            "Well, if it ain't Jackie-boy." The delight in the otherwise cold voice wasn't hard to place. Cowboy and Mush turned to see Spot looking self-satisfied. Phantom stood at his side.

            "Don' even start wit' da noisery rhymes, Spot," Cowboy said warily.

            Spot stopped smiling and, rolling his eyes, nodded curtly. "A'right, den. Wheah can we's go in Man'attan ta get away from ev'ryone?"

            "How about the square?" Cowboy suggested, and in a while the four found themselves in a deserted square. All of the Manhattan newsies had seen Spot coming and had scattered.

            "A'right. I'se gonna talk ta Jackie-boy heah, an' you two is gonna stand oveh dere an' not listen," Spot said, narrowing his eyes at Phantom and Mush. He pointed a finger towards the perimeter of the square, as he hoisted himself onto the statue of Horace Greeley. Cowboy jumped up beside him. Mush and Phantom took to lazily patrolling the exterior of the square.

            "A'right. So you's wanna know abou' Challenge." Spot was looking off at the skyline and the setting sun, and seemed deep in thought.

            "Yeah," Cowboy answered, trying to sound as confident as Spot was. "So wha' da hell didja mean?"

            Spot never moved his eyes, only let them dance over the rooftops of New York. "I'se didn' kill 'im," he said softly, almost dreamily. "Dat joik Pirate killed 'im. Not me."

            Cowboy shook his head. "No. Dey said dat you killed Challenge along wit' Pirate."

            "Dey didn' know what dey was talkin' about." The absolute positivity in Spot's voice made Cowboy second-guess himself. "I was jus'… I was jus' standin' dere. Challenge had wan'ed me ta come wit' 'im ta Harlem ta talk ta Pirate that day. I dunno why 'e wan'ed me… ta get ta know me betteh, I s'pose. But when we got dere, Pirate wasn' in da mood ta talk. 'E ordered all 'is newsies ta leave 'im, an' dey did, an' then 'e came oveh an' stahted soakin' Challenge. I yelled an' tried ta divert 'is attention, 'cause what else could I 'ave done? I was on'y nine yeahs old. I'se always had dis reputation dat I can fight, but le's face it, we all know I ain' neveh been made a' muscle. Ta make a long story short, Pirate killed Challenge while I was standin' there. Da Harlem newsies heard me yellin' an' mistook it fer battle cries, an' when they came runnin' I was standin' there wit' jus' as much a' Challenge's blood on me as Pirate had on 'im. Pirate told them that I had helped kill Challenge, an' dey immediately placed glory on me. Foist a' all, I was in shock. Second a' all, da glory I always wan'ed was now heah for me. I let myself get swept into it, let the Harlem newsies tell ev'ryone else dat I had helped kill Challenge. I got hold a' Brooklyn. Now it's mine. An' because I went along wit' Pirate's story and took some a' da blame from 'im, I got a powerful ally oveh dere."

            "But you said dat Challenge killed 'imself," Cowboy pointed out quietly. "What didja mean? Pirate killed 'im."

            Spot scowled. "'E was too stupid. Dat's how 'e killed hisself. 'E shoulda known not ta go ta Harlem! Dat back den was like… like one a' you Man'attan'ers comin' ta Brooklyn ta-day. It's not safe."

            Spot and Cowboy fell into silence. However, on the outside of the square, still walking about it in circles, Mush and Phantom, who had been silent before, picked up a conversation.

            "Why is you so sad ta-night?" Phantom asked.

            Mush quietly told him about Lucy, and the fact that she was missing.

            "But people leave all da time. Why's dis diff'rent?" Phantom wanted to know.

            "Because she's mine!" Mush answered. "She's too liddle ta survive out dere. She's too _spoiled ta survive out there." Despite himself, he had to allow himself a rueful smile on this note. _

            Phantom smiled. "Mush, you's can't count on ev'ryone. You're da on'y one you can count on, an' da people dat share you's feelin's. This is all there is. Neveh regret anyt'ing, or you'll miss yer whole life."

            Mush shook his head, and tugged self-consciously at his green shirt. "I guess I'se jus' afraid fer her. An' fer me. I haven' been wit'out 'er since I was six."

            "Why is you afraid?" Phantom wondered.

            Mush snorted. "I'm a New Yawker. Fear's my life."

            Phantom laughed. "You's got dat right."

            "I'm used to goin' wit' what I loined on da streets, but I do try ta loin new stuff dat I don't know. Dis life is so fickle. Ev'ryt'ing I believe in says I should have died yeahs ago."

            Phantom just smiled. "You's can't just believe dat, Mush. If you t'ink dat way, you'll neveh survive."

            "I know." Mush fell silent. "I jus' can't stand da t'ought dat she's out dere, maybe hoit, an' I can't help 'er."

            "You'se too damn sensitive," Phantom laughed.

            Mush sighed. "Tell me about it."

            Mush and Cowboy didn't get back to the Lodging House until late that night, and when they did stumble in, Cowboy was drunk and Mush was a little woozy from his alcohol. Spot had insisted they all drink.

            When Mush realized that Lucy was in fact missing from the lodging house, he went into near-hysterics. "Wheah is she? Wheah is she?! Someone's gotta come wit' me ta find 'er!" he said, his eyes wild.

            "Mush, if anyone can survive out dere in dat street, it's Lucy," Specs said sleepily from his bunk. "Jus' let it go. I'se sure she's fine."

            Mush remained standing in the middle of the bunkroom, and then his shoulders slumped in defeat. Every other newsie was already in bed and stripped down to his underclothes.

            Then a stirring came from the other corner of the room. Kid Blink shifted out from under his sheet and began to pull his pants on. "I'll go wit' you, Mush," he said.

            Mush didn't even bother to hide his amazement. "You will?"

            "Yeah. C'mon." Kid Blink grabbed a shirt and threw it on over his body, then walked out of the lodging house. Mush followed, in a bit of a stupor.

            The two combed the streets of New York City, to no avail. As the sun began to rise again, Mush felt the bitter taste of defeat fill his mouth. "She's not out heah, is she." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

            "No," Kid Blink agreed.

            Mush looked over at him sharply. "Den why did you come out heah wit' me ta-night? You knew we wouldn' find 'er."

            Kid Blink shrugged. "Remembeh what we used ta do ev'ry night befoah we went ta sleep ta show we was bes' friends?"

            "Touch our feet togetheh," Mush answered, looking at his friend a little oddly.

            Kid Blink reached out and grabbed ahold of Mush's wrist. He forced Mush's hand upright and put his own palm to Mush's. "We's too big ta push ours feet tageddah, but dat doesn't mean we's too big ta be bes' friends." He smiled a little serenely, then took his hand away.

            "T'anks, Kid," Mush said, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, a real smile flitted across his face.

            When they got back to the lodging house, they were shocked at the sight they saw. Every newsie was still in his bed, but was wide awake. Slider was so tired he nearly cried with happiness.

            "Why're you all up?" Kid Blink asked in astonishment.

            Cowboy shrugged. "None 'a us could sleep wit'out heahing Mush's prayeh foist."

            Mush nearly laughed out loud. He and Kid Blink climbed into their beds, and the other boys all nestled down into the bunks and let Mush's lilting voice wash over them. "Deah God…"


	11. End of Innocence

Shoutouts! ((Thanks for all the reviews, guys. You're all truly wonderful! Oh, and… Untouchables is next.))

Okay, punch me, kick me, claw my eyes out… shoutouts in the next chappy. I'm running out of time and I have to go get ready for work, but I wanted to post this right now. So I'll just say your names so you know I'm really thinking about you!!!! I promise!!! And Misprint—WHERE THE HECK IS THE UPDATED ECLIPSE YOU PROMISED ME?! Cards … bittersweet … kimimay85 … Ali … misprint … rumor … Holiday … Blinks-Tiger … EternitysChik … Maniac Conlon … The Omniscient Bookseller … Psyche … Raider 

Growth Chapter 11

Summer, 1901

            Mush held his head high as he surveyed his city at daybreak. At eighteen, he was among the oldest newsies, and as he'd grown, so had his reputation. It wasn't all flattering, but no newsie had a spotless rep.

            "Heya, Mush," called a small voice behind him. He turned to see eight-year old Spotchkey, who they called Spotches, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Wha' is ya doin' up?"

            Mush smiled. "Jus' t'inkin', Spotches. Go back ta bed, ya still got half a' hour befoah Kloppman comes ta wake us up."

            "Naw, dat's okay." Though the young child's eyelids were drooping over his usually-vibrant blue eyes, he fought to keep them open in order to show Mush he was just as mature. He stepped over the windowsill and sat next to Mush on the fire escape.

            "See, dat's Mrs. Larin," Mush said, pointing out a woman who was yelling harsh words at a man sitting outside her flower shop. "She yells at dat man ev'ry day, an' ev'ry night he comes back an' sleeps dere again. An' ya know what 'e finds ev'ry night waitin' fer 'im?"

            "Da bulls?" Spotchkey guessed, looking at the heavyset woman, who clucked her tongue a final time at the man before heading inside her shop for the day.

            Mush smiled ruefully. "A loaf a' bread an' a mug a' coffee." He grinned. He really loved New York, especially with its unusual characters.

            "Hey, Mush?" Spotchkey said, tilting his head so that his fine red curls fell across his forehead and into his eyes. "Tell me abou' some a' da fellas dat you talk abou' at night in yer prayeh."

            "Like who?" Mush asked.

            "Well, wha' happened to 'em? Did dey all die?" Spotchkey asked.

            "Da ones dat I say are in heaven, yeah," Mush answered, biting his lower lip. Spotchkey was still young, and he seemed even younger than most of the street kids because of his skinny little body. Mush didn't want to have the end of innocence be on his own hands.

            "Tell me abou' some a' dem." Spotchkey lifted his legs to his chest, and lay his chin on top of his knees. He smiled unsuspectingly up at Mush.

            Mush sighed. "Well, le's see. Dere's Specs, an' Snoddy, an' Freckle.  An' Spunky, an' Tricksteh, an' California, an' Chahlie, an' Terrain, an' Tweedle, Tree, Chesteh, Scales, Rudy, Monsteh, Pie Eateh, Snipeshooteh, Jake, Slideh..."

            The last name seemed to interest Spotchkey. "Who was Slideh?"

            Mush closed his eyes. "A liddle boy, on'y a yeah oldeh dan you is. 'E died las' yeah, right aftah da strike ended. Da bulls…" Mush found he couldn't continue speaking, because the images of the small boy still played eagerly in his mind.

            A familiar blond head poked out of the window. "Hey, cheese it out heah," Kid Blink said sleepily. "I still gots meself twenny-five minutes ta sleep."

            "Sorry, Blink," said Spotchkey, climbing to his feet. He moved to go back inside the bunkroom, but stopped a moment before swinging his leg over the windowsill. "Mush?"

            "Hmm?" Mush answered, staring off.

            "You ain' gonna die, is you? An' Blink, 'e's not gonna die, right? Or me?"

            "No, Spotches. No one's gonna die." The little boy looked relieved as he climbed back into the bunkroom for his last precious moments of sleep.

            _If on'y I could convince meself a' da same t'ing… The thought resounded through Mush's brain until Kloppman came to wake everyone else up, and the day officially began._

            "Heya, Otteh." Kid Blink leaned over and kissed his girl, who kissed him back. "How is ya ta'day?"

            "Jus' great, Blink," she answered softly. She seemed preoccupied.

            "Wha's on yer mind?" Blink asked, shouldering his papers. He gave a salute to Mush, who was selling across the street. Mush grinned and saluted back. Blink smiled, remembering the past times when the two's friendship had seemed unlikely to survive. The two were still closer than brothers, and had been through hell and back together. Kid Blink felt a camaraderie with Mush that he shared with no one else.

            Otter looked sad, and leaned up and kissed him again. Blink hadn't been expecting it, and while he didn't mind being kissed, it made him suspicious. "Is you a'right, Otteh?"

            "Not all da way," she answered, looking away. Kid Blink cupped her face in his hand and looked her in the eyes. She looked away, biting her lip. Blink waited patiently for her to continue. And, suddenly, she did.

            "When is we gonna grow up, Blink?" she burst out, her eyes now searching his face. "When is we gonna stop bein' street kids, an' get ourselves some woik? Real woik? So dat we kin get married an' have chil'ren an' live in a liddle house somewheres? When? When, Blink, when?"

            "When da time's righ', Otteh," he answered. The truth was, he wasn't sure he could bear to leave this life. His life. He looked across the street again. Standing next to Mush was Racetrack, and the two had already sold most of their papers. Race seemed to be trying to get Mush to do something—Kid knew it was most likely Race trying to get Mush to go with him to the tracks—and the younger newsies, the six- to ten-year olds, were climbing all over them like they were statues of Horace Greeley. Blink shook his head. Mush had always had a soft spot for the littlest newsies.

            Otter had turned to Blink, with a new, beautiful light in her eyes. "Da time's right, Blink."

            He looked at her in confusion. "Whaddya mean?"

            "I mean…" Otter began to look worried again. "I mean dat me fadduh wrote me da uddah day. I wrote a letteh to 'im las' month, an' I didn' t'ink 'e'd send anyt'ing back. But 'e did! 'E wants me ta come back home, Blink. 'E says I kin get a job. An'… an' I wantchu ta come home wit' me."

            Blink looked confused. "Wheah do ya mean by 'home', Otteh?"

            Otter smiled serenely, picturing a far-off land. "Philadelphia, Pennsylvania."

            Mush and Race headed for the tracks once they'd sold all their papers. Spotchkey and Trundle, another of the younger newsies, tagged along eagerly. Spotchkey was right behind Mush, and had dropped his suspenders off his shoulders in the same fashion Mush had adopted. Trundle, who preferred to fashion himself after Racetrack, had his hands shoved in his shallow pockets and a fat twig, whittled to look like a cigar, jutting out from between his lips. The two young boys were fairly certain that they were being sneaky, and were oblivious to the fact that Mush and Race were positioned at angles so that they could keep their eyes on the boys.

            "So. Mush." Racetrack's voice had its usual sense of urgency, even though Mush lazily knew that what he had to say would most likely be unimportant. "You'se eighteen. When is ya gonna leave da newsie biz?"

            Spotchkey trained his ears to hear Mush's response. Mush knew he would be doing this, and squirmed inwardly. "I dunno, Race," he answered, though he was in fact only partially telling the truth.

            "'Ey! Look at da beauty up ahead! Say, ya t'ink she's in da picta shows?" Race asked, abandoning his question in favor of a blonde bombshell seated on a bench ten feet away. She wore a light yellow dress, and held a matching parasol over her head to keep the sun's rays from her dainty scalp.

            "She looks familiah," Mush answered, squinting against all of the yellowness of her.

            "Ya t'ink she's a newsie?" Race wondered. The two stopped and leaned against a lamppost, trying to look inconspicuous. The two little boys copied their stances.

            Mush snorted in laughter. "Wha' goil newsie kin affohd outfits like dat, Race?"

            The blonde lady shut her thick book and stood up from the bench. She was much shorter than she'd at first appeared, and Mush realized with a start that she was no older than he was. She started to walk past them, but Race managed to work his way over so that she had to turn to him to ask him to move. When she did, her eyes flitted over Mush, and he became stunned.

            She, too, stopped in her tracks. "Mush?" she asked, her green-yellow eyes growing large with wonder.

            "Seraphim!"

            Kid Blink stared at Otter. "Pennsylvania?" he squeaked.

            Otter grinned. "Please, Blink? Oh, please come wit' me! We'll get jobs, an' we kin live at me house until we's save up enough ta git married an' live in a house of ours own! An' den we'll have our own fam'ly, an'… dammit, Blink, we'll fine'ly be happy!"

            _I've always been happy_, Blink thought to himself. He was about to shake his head no, when he made the mistake of looking into her eyes. He could see her desire, her passion to go. And he knew he'd have to go with her. "…A'right," he consented. "Pennsylvania, it is."

            Otter squealed and threw her arms around his neck. Blink tried to give a smile, but it ended up a sneer.

            _How in _hell_ is I gonna tell Mush?_


	12. Bruddahs

**Author's Note** )( Hey, you've all been splendifically wonderful. I really don't deserve such wonderful reviewers as yourselves!! Thanks for all the compliments and such, I love reading them and my ego thanks you for the inflation. So ya know: this story is going to be WEIRD. It's gonna take some twists soon that are just ODD. I'm warning you. It's not gonna end all that happily, either. **Shrug** Sorry!! Just a side note: Don't get too confused when Blink and Otter are talking. It gets explained in a moment. Yes, he DID say he'd go with her. I think I didn't explain it very well. But it makes sense a few lines later. And this chappy contains new ideas… Mushy? Maturing? WHAAAAA? LOLOL. I've recently gone on a kick of having Mush mature and turn out better than everyone who thought they were above him before.

Don't ask.

**Shoutouts!**

**Pegasus** )( Sorry, that's the best part of being an author—I get to leave off wherever the heck I want to! LOL. I love ending chappies with weird, obscure lines (if this were a reference book, I'd tell you to refer to Untouchables, in which I choose to incorporate end lines like that, oh, every chapter). Thanks for the review doll!

**Keza: Queen of Procrastination** )( Ahh! I'm not a demon!! LOL watch where you wave those chopsticks! **Mondie pulls in Kung-Fu Mush, who karate chops the chopsticks from your hand** I love Pie too. He's one of my favey-davey obscure characters. So… uh … at least I incorporate him in my stories? Heh. I was gonna tell you that I only kill off the characters I love, but then I realized that I killed off Snipes and Jake, who I despise. So there goes that theory. Plus Mushy Darling never dies. So there goes that theory even MORE. Thank you for all the compliments! :D My mind is boggled! LOL. How DARE you read and not review! J/j, I don't really mind. I'm glad you like the story though!!!!! I love writing this one, it's my favey-davey of all my stories. Like last night, I was completely stuck after the line "unfurling happiness" (which is the end of paragraph 2 LOL) and then I just stared at the screen and within half an hour had the rest of the chappy written. **Mondie looks at shoutout and realizes it's quite long** Ah, must continue before my Internet disconnects itself!!! But thank you so much!

**Blinks-Tiger** )( Ah, let 'im go, Tig. Let 'im go. Hahaha! **Mondie huggles Blinky-182** He's such a fun character to write… not as fun as, say, Mush, but still. Thanks for the review!!

**Ali** )( A genius? MOI? **blush** Why… **Mondie blinks** thank you? I've updated this FAIRLY soon, for me, considering I have NO time EVER. And I updated Untouchables when I said I would! Whoo whoo! I have a list of what order I need to update things in, and I *believe* Untouchables is next again. Then Spotty Whore… then No Day But Today. I think. I'm glad you love this story, I do too. It's my favey-davey of my stories. I love the plot… well, it's kinda odd next to my other plots (it's gonna get twisted REAL soon) but ah well. Thank you for all the compliments dear!

**kimimay85** )( "He's in love/deep caring for someone" AHAHAHA! You and your crazy lack of love… it makes me giggle. Hey, did we ever find out why Regor said that one day "I thought you don't believe in love" out of the blue? Hmmm. Weird. Anyhow. I got my senior pics back. I'm not sure if I'll bring them to work or not tonight, I don't want them to get nastified like everything that IS work. But you'll definitely see them tomorrow morning when we go to *ugh* school. :D :D :D I hope you get online and read stuff soon, I miss your endearing comments ("I hate Lucy", etc.).

**Maniac Conlon** )( I went to Philly once… I was like 3 years old. The only thing I remember was walking past a store that had about a bazillion TVs set up in the display window, and it was really cool. **Mondie shrugs** I don't know, I have the oddest memory in the world. I just don't recall the normal stuff, I picture the obscure items. I know! How *can* Blinky leave Mushy? It's so sad. I made it a bit like Boy Meets World, in my mind at least… ya know how Cory and Shawn are always so funny cuz they're so comfortable around each other and just the way they act like they COULD be a couple, even though you know they're not? That's how I made Blinky and Mushy in this chappy… I'm not sure if people are gonna get this or not. Hmm. I often get online before school, but I rarely have time to read chappies… I'm impressed Timby! Haha! Thanks for the review chica.

**bittersweet** )( Really? My FOD's gone? Well, shucks. Ha! I'm thinking about making another one. Ya know, later. When my life isn't COMPLETELY SUCKY. Hahaha! Thanks for still checking up on me hun, you're the greatest! :D

**The Omniscient Bookseller** )( Or, as I now call you, the Ominous Omniscient Bookseller. Yay for Broadway The Lion King! :D :D :D :D :D :D Max Casella deserves an award for being one of the cooliest people on the planet. I will give it to him. **Mondie presents award to Max Casella, who gives her an odd look, issues a restraining order, and throws the award in a dumpster** Ah well, it was worth a shot. ;D Thanks for the review Omni! I heart you!

**misprint** )( Yay for Spotchkey! I heart his name. I'm not sure where it came from, I was just sick of using normal nouns and stuff for names and then it just … came to me. It was odd. Anyhow. Didja NOT get the idea that I HATE SNIPES?? LOLOLOL! Of course I killed 'im off… though Pie and Specs were hard for me. :( Sorry Pie and Specs. But Race has too much comedic presence, he's not getting killed off … yet … Hey, watch up for when Blinky talks to Otter in this chappy… I added in a … spelling … of a certain city just for you… cuz you've now put it in two (I believe) reviews for me and it makes me laugh all the time… Ah, Mis, you're the best, ya know that?!?!?!?!

**rumor** )( You get to come up with how Mush ruined his rep all on your own. **Mondie cackles** Let's just say it involves a certain goil named Mondie… ::ahem:: Anyhow. Yay for you picking up on me killing off Snipes and Jake just cuz I hate them! Party for Rumor! Whoo whoo! LOLOL. But no, I didn't go into descriptions of the latest batch of newsies' deaths… it takes a lot outta ya to write those dang things! Haha. Dangit, last shoutout and my Internet just disconnected itself. It always does that… grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Anyhow. Yeah, poor Blinky and Mushy… **Mondie cries** Gah, this story is gonna start making ME sad soon.

Growth Chapter 12

            Mush couldn't stop himself from gaping at Seraphim. She had blossomed since he'd last seen her, and she seemed… he swallowed nervously. _Upper-class?_

            She extended her arm, and he quickly took it in his own. He forgot all about Racetrack, Spotchkey and Trundle, and set off walking with Seraphim. He thought his heart might burst with unfurling happiness.

            "So… where'dja go when ya left?" he asked eagerly, wetting his lips as he took in her immense beauty, which hadn't faded with her absence.

            Her smile had become tamed since she'd left, and fewer of her teeth showed. She nodded primly, as if his question was worth her acknowledgment. "I went to school, Mush."

            "School…" He looked impressed, and none of it was for her benefit. "Was it nice?" He felt clumsy and awkward next to her goddess stature.

            "It was," she answered, and he noticed that everything about her movements was different—the way she carried herself, how she had a new habit of tossing her head so that her hair shone in the sunlight, how she seemed three feet taller than she actually was. He was completely in awe. "And you're still a newsie?" she asked, looking at his ragged clothing and pretending – unconvincingly – to approve.

            Mush saw the way she looked down on him, and hurried to prove his worth to her. "Ah, I'se gettin' a new job soon," he invented, nodding optimistically. "Ya know, da newsies love me an' Kid, as deir leadahs, but, Ah mean, how long kin some'in really be a newsie?" He laughed a hollow, sour laugh.

            She looked at him for a moment, then giggled a high-pitched laugh which was even more fake than his. "Wonderful," she said, and removed her arm from his.

            "No, really, I am!" Mush insisted, clutching onto her elbow. He couldn't lose her again!

            "This is where I'm staying," she said, motioning to the building they stood in front of. Mush looked up and couldn't keep a whistle from escaping at the sheer beauty of it. It was one of the richest hotels in all of New York City. "I'll keep my eye out for you, Mush. And let me know when you get that 'new job' of yours." She primly looked him up and down again, and offered an almost apologetic smile. "Maybe then we can get together again." In a reminiscent moment, she stepped towards him and ran one gloved hand over the side of his face. He swallowed. "You always treated me the best out of all the men I've ever known…" she murmured, sighing a bit.

            Mush stepped away from her, determined not to let her see how much her aloofness hurt him. "See ya 'round, Sera," he said, and walked quickly away, his head bowed.

            He'd show her! He _would get a new job. And he wouldn't give up until __she begged to be with him._

            Seraphim waited until he was out of sight down the sidewalk, then bowed her own head as she turned from the hotel. At a less-than-brisk clip, she headed sorrowfully away, towards her real tenement. She fought tears the whole way until reaching the roach-infested room she rented. Mush really _had treated her the best out of all the men she'd ever known._

            Kid Blink stood with Otter in his arms. She was crying. "Why won' ya come wit' me, Blink?" she asked, sounding as if her heart had been ripped out.

            "Because, Otteh," he answered, sounding even more sad. "I'se can't do dat ta Mush. 'E'd neveh leave bein' da leadah a' da newsies ta jus' me wit'out warnin'. We's a team, him an' me. I'se jus' can't leave 'im."

            She stomped her foot in frustration, her face still burrowed in his strong chest. "It ain' faih," she wailed. "I'se neveh gonna find me no one dat I loves like I loves you. So I'se gonna end up an old maid!"

            "Ah, Otteh, you know as well as I do dat dere's t'ousands a' guys who woulda snatched ya up in a minute if you wasn' me goil," Blink told her consolingly, but without feeling, because the very idea of another man with her made him want to vomit.

            She looked up at him, horror on her face. "So you wan' me ta find a new boy?" she squeaked.

            "Oh, no, dahling," he answered, hugging her so tightly he thought she might break. "Neveh. Neveh, eveh."

            "Den come wit' me!" she said, staring at him. "You'se said you would. How kin you go back on yer woid wit' me?"

            Kid Blink sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well, I t'ought abou' it, an' I know dat Mush'd neveh do dis ta me. So how kin I do it ta him?"

            "Blink!" she shouted, glaring at him. "You can't be a newsie fereveh! An' neiddah can Mush. Please, talk to 'im. Tell 'im 'bout what I wan' you ta do. Da train leaves ta-morra at se'en. If you'se gonna come wit' me, den come at six-t'oity. If you ain't… den don' even show up ta see me off."

            "Otteh…" he said wheedlingly, but she interrupted.

            "Six-t'oity," she repeated, and leaned in and kissed him softly. He stared at her, with nothing but heartbreak in his eyes, as she pulled back away. "Dere's Mush. I gotta go pack."

            Kid Blink watched Otter walk away, knowing heavily that it was the last time he'd get to do so. Then he turned to see Mush nearly running, he was walking so fast, with a determined grimace covering his face. Sighing, Kid Blink turned to follow him.

            "And now…" The announcer's tone drawled off, drawing out the suspense of the anticipating crowd. "The lovely, two-of-a-kind sisters who share the same brilliant heart—the Misses Martha and Rose Ringson!"

            The theatre, which seemed small and dingy in midday light, sparkled now in the evening. Rowdy calls from the gallery were issued, upsetting the ruffles of the rich, who sat up importantly to show they were better. A beautiful blonde woman strutted onto the stage from the left, and was joined in the center by a shorter, yet just as beautiful and just as blonde, girl of twelve. Their bodies were enveloped in suffocating, tight purple dresses, and their curls were piled identically on their heads. As the band struck up the introduction for the song, Martha shared a secret smile with her "little sister". She had to admit the kid was good.

            As the duo began to sing, they simultaneously gave suggestive facial expressions and wiggled their hips. This was nearly too much for the mostly-male audience, whose yells gave way to whistles and sharp, piercing catcalls. Rose kept her smile plastered smoothly across her stage-makeup'd face, though dreading the fastly-approaching break in the song. Martha had only choreographed and added it last week. And as the older woman moved to the back of the stage, Rose sighed and built up her strength as she herself strutted to the front. Her hands plastered to her hips, she swung them from side to side, guaranteeing many a fifty-year old man's dreams being filled with twelve-year old vulgarity that night. She pursed her lips, then released—purse, release—purse, release—as Martha had taught her, and earned a congratulatory yell from the audience. Then, as the singing picked up again, Martha brought forth a chair. Pretending to be careless, Rose straddled it, yet she, unbeknownst to the audience, checked hastily to make sure that everything about her that should remain private was covered. She'd already made the mistake two nights ago of giving the audience more of a show than she'd meant to, and how embarrassed she'd been when she found out! She wouldn't even go out for the company bow at the finish of that show. The audience sighed in disappointment when the two ended the song looking the two perfect, sisterly, innocent choirgirls, and ran off stage.

            Wishing she could shake off all the stares from the men, bathe off the demeaning shouts, Rose nearly ran to her dressing room. She turned the knob and felt a huge sigh of relief come over her at the familiarity of it. There were already vases of flowers from her older—and disgusting—admirers.

            "Rose Ringson." The voice, oddly familiar, made her jump. She looked over, and saw a handsome black man sitting in a chair, nervously twisting a bowler hat in his hands.

            "Who're you?" she asked, putting a hand against her desperately beating heart.

            "Don't remember me?" he chuckled. "You used to call me Chocolate, sweetheart. Or, should I say… Lucy."

            "I'se gotta tell ya somet'in, Kid," Mush said, when he found his counterpart marching at his side. "I saw Seraphim."

            Kid Blink nearly forgot to breathe, he was so in shock. "Sera? Wheah?"

            "Down when I was goin' wit' Race ta da tracks," Mush answered. "She's… she's changed, Kid. Uppeh-class." Blink nodded understandably. Mush continued, "An' she's so beautiful… but she says if I wants ta get 'er back, I'se gotta get a new job. A job dat pays. Ya know, so we's kin live off it."

            Kid Blink stared at him. "So you's sayin' dat you'se givin' up da newsie business, jus' like dat? A goil walks back in yer life, an' yer willin' ta give up all da bruddah-hood dat we share. You'se ready ta jus' up an' leave me! Ya know what, Mush? Otteh asked me ta go live wit' 'er in Philadelphia, but ya know what I'se tol' her? I tol' her I couldn' leave Noo Yawk Siddy! I'se tol' her dat I couldn' leave _you, because you'd neveh leave me alone heah!"_

            Mush looked a bit confused. "But I ain' leavin', Kid. I ain' goin' nowheres. I'se jus' gettin' an actual job, dat's all."

            "Will you be in da lodgin' house anymores?"

            "No, I guess not."

            "When'll yer hours be?"

            "I s'pose righ' aroun' what newsie hours are."

            "Den when da hell is I gonna see ya, Mush?" Kid Blink burst out. "Ya know what? I'se goin' ta Philly. Wit' Otteh. An' I'se gonna get meself a real job, an' den I'se gonna marry 'er, an' maybe I'll neveh come back ta see you again!"

            Mush shrugged. "Well, I'll be heah in 'Hattan, so wheneveh ya miss me, ya know wheah ta find me. Sen' me yer address when ya get dere, okay? We's kin write lettehs."

            Kid Blink could only stare at him, feeling more than a little foolish. "Don' you care abou' me at all, Mush? We's bruddahs. We'se bruddahs…"

            Mush smiled. "A' coise I'se care abou' you, Kid. Dat's why I know dat da on'y way you'se eveh gonna be happy is if ya move ta a new place wit' Otteh an' staht yer fam'ly." He pulled Blink into a hug, grinning. "Ya need yer freedom, Blink. From yerself."

            Kid Blink hugged him back, then smiled bashfully. "C'mon, I'se gonna help you fin' yerself a real job. Den we'se kin go back ta da lodgin' house an' pack up ours stuff."

            "Tageddah?"

            "Tageddah."

            "Bruddahs?"

            "Always."

            "An' foreveh," Mush agreed happily. He was silent a moment. "Ya know, I _am gonna miss ya bunches, Pirate."_

            The use of his first newsie name made Blink smile. "I know you are, Parrot."


	13. No Girl Ever Could

Whoa! Two chappies in two days! This feels like summer! ;D Actually, we don't have school today, which is extremely odd, as there is no national holiday and the weather is fairly nice. It wasn't so the case yesterday. We had a HUMONGOUS storm, and tornados… perhaps you even heard about it on the news? The Today Show sent people out here… they stood in the movie cinemas that were trashed (which just got finished with construction a few months ago). Yeah, good old Van Wert, Ohio… we totally do not need this. Our economy is already sucky. And now we're losing even more jobs… and we had some people killed… and GAWD. It's horrible. So if you think about it, pray for the families here, please. Thanks.

On a happier note… thank you for all the reviews as well! Today's Reviewer Award goes to **FALCO**, because she read the whole story yesterday and left me TONS of reviews. Everybody, a round of applause for Falco, please.

Shoutouts!

**The Omniscient Bookseller** )( **Hands you tissues** This story IS getting quite sad… it's not nearly as sad in this chappy… except for one person… well… I'm not gonna give anything away ((CHOCOLATE ISN'T AS INNOCENT AS WE THOUGHT!)) Whoops… heh heh. Thanks for the review Omniiiiiiii!

**ali** )( Uh … thanks? Well… you probably won't read this, huh? Oh well… er…

**falco** )( :D :D :D Yeah, the first chappy IS cute… little Mushy and little Blinky… awwwwww… I'm glad you dressed in black for Trickster, Cali and Terrain… I love those three… actually, I love just about every single one of my created characters in this story… which is why I choose to use them in all my other stories now… haha! Naughty Mush? Oh, wait til we get to the end of this chapter… all images of pure and innocent Mush shall be driven out of everybody's head. WOW! Putting me up with Misprint's Bloodshot Streets???? I am completely in awe. **_Misprint is my hero._** ((YA READ THAT, MIS????)) Yes, I love Freckles and Rudy too… I tend to forget them somehow though, in my list of favey-davey made-up characters from myself. I dunno. I remember Trickster and Chocolate and Cali much easier somehow. You're not really supposed to like Lucy. This is gonna set us up for laterness… ACK! I wish I could tell you all right now how it's gonna end up! Yay for Phantom, and yay for Spot… you write fun reviews falco!!! I wonder how many times you swore in your reviews… LOL sorry I made you so mad!!

**Keza: Queen of Procrastination** )( Haha I like how fickle you are towards Seraphim… and you might not end up liking Chocolate quite so much… erm… I swear, I don't know how I keep changing all these characters around to people they're not really supposed to be! Chocolate's supposed to be good and nice… ah well. Oh, the ends aren't gonna be tied up yet… not for a while at least… we got some twisting and shouting to do yet. Thanks hun!

**Cards** )( Ah, of course it's not the end! I still have Lucy and Chocolate out there being insane… and Mush and Sera have to reconcile (and then the next plot twist for them… ooooh!) And Blinky's gotta let us know what he thinks of Philly… and ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This story is so much fun to write!!!

**misprint** )( Oh, you know I just threw in the word "yet" to make you boil. Racey's still here. Hahahahaha. In fact, he's the leader now that Blinky and Mushy are leaving. :D Yay Race! Your brother's friend loves Newsies now?!?!?! Wonderful! My brother's friends probably would never watch it… and if they did, they would not enjoy it… because my brother has odd friends like that. Hahaha. They enjoy violence, not singing and dancing. "Girl" was a good insult. **Mushy nods** ACK, Mis, you need to update something soon because I have the day off and no misprint stories to read!!!!!! Sera is news castery? What do you mean? Hehe I enjoyed how you gave her advice in your review… "Tell 'em Blink!" Haha, that reminded me of Blink yelling "TELL 'EM, JACK!" as he hung over the balcony… heh… I heart Blinky. Even though he's an asshole in this chappy… GRRRRRRRRRRRR! Poor Mushy… :( :( :( No, this is definitely not the big ending… **Mondie pictures Racetrack tapdancing wearing a pink sparkly dress and tappy Mary Janes** **Mondie shudders** That was too frightening for words… Haha, I don't know why Morris doesn't go away… cuz he's too stupid to? **Mondie shrugs** Yup, it's paraphrased Racey… let's see how long it takes ya to find it. **Mondie starts stopwatch**

**kimimay85** )( Haha… thanks. And gah… our town is freaking falling apart!

**Maniac Conlon** )( Uh… Blinky *IS* leaving. Mushy convinced him to. Wahoo for Boy Meets World! I heart that show so much I can't even tell you. Thanks for the review Timby! And what's Magnet about?

Growth

Chapter 13

            Rose gasped in surprise as she ran into Chocolate's arms. It had been so long since someone had called her Lucy… so long… She cried as she leaned into his chest.

            "There, there," he said, in his velvety voice. "What's wrong, Luce?"

            She tried to compose herself, but there was still a large part of her which wished to remain uncontrolled, which she chose to listen to. She clung to his sturdy frame, letting her tears soil his jacket.

            "It'll be okay," he said, his hands calming her pinned curls. "You'll be fine."

            The reassurances only brought more sobbing. "Did you see me out there?" she demanded, pulling away to look up at him. She swallowed guiltily, looking up into the eyes of a man who'd watched her grow from a baby.

            "I watched the first half," he said tactfully, making himself smile. "Then I came back to your room to wait for you."

            "But why not watch the whole act?" she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

            He pulled her back into a hug. "Ah, Lucy," he said, his voice sorrowful. "I saw the whole act yesterday."

            Her cheeks flushed, and she felt embarrassed. "Why'd I choose this life?" she whispered, not expecting any answer from him.

            He shrugged, and she felt his body shift through her gloved hands that cupped his back. "Some of us are just meant for it, Lucy. We do what our bodies tell us." To make her laugh, he pulled away and performed a tap-dancing number in the middle of the room, using his bowler hat as a prop. She tilted her head, an endearing grin flitting to the corners of her mouth, reminiscent of her past grins.

            He came to a halt and, laughing, fell to his knees with his hands, fingers spread wide, held out to her. She applauded graciously, her curls bouncing with her own laughter.

            "Are you really unhappy?" Chocolate asked, his eyes twinkling as he took a seat on the chair that went with the small table that held costumes.

            Rose sank to the other seat in the room, uncomfortable in the shifting purple gown. "Chocolate, I left behind everyone I've ever called family, and hurt everyone in the process. And now… now my life is older men and I'm only twelve years old and I want to go home but no one would want me and I don't know what to do and anyway Martha would be angry if I left her act and all I really want to do is go home and see Mush but how can I do that? I hurt him beyond belief anyway, I didn't even tell him I was going and now it's too late and he's probably forgotten all about me anyhow. And what am I supposed to do?"

            Chocolate was a bit startled at the outburst, because the Lucy he remembered had always been so precocious and sophisticated… to see her carrying on like a normal twelve-year old was a bit daunting to him. He saw the hurt that flashed in her eyes at her own mention of Mush, and was torn to tell her the heartache she'd caused him. But he knew that, deep down, she wanted to continue in the theatre, and if she had knowledge that she'd hurt Mush, she'd leave in an instant and never remember how electrifying it felt to be _on the stage. To hear the applause… to know that people paid to see __you. It was the only reason he'd kept on performing, even after Six Strings, his partner, had been crushed under a falling light. He was well aware, in fact, that Lucy wanted to perform. He'd seen it in her eyes when she'd looked at him in such awe after watching him perform that first night in Irving Hall._

            "To be honest," he said softly, twisting the hat in his hands again, "I visited the lodging house a few years back. I asked where you were, because it seemed odd to me that the little girl who'd inhabited our space wasn't running around, and someone said they thought you'd run away about a month before. They'd… they'd pretty much forgotten about you, Luce. I'm sorry."

            Rose stared at him and blinked a few times, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Then she stood and turned to her mirror, taking down her hair as she spat towards it, "So _that's how it is. I figured as much. They're boys, how much could they really have cared?" She turned back to look at him, and her usual look of distance and aloofness settled in her appearance. "And Mush?"_

            Chocolate shrugged. "I couldn't even find him, Lucy. I think he was off with a girl."

            She snorted. "Typical," she said. "He was so heartbroken over little Seraphim. Seraphim this, Seraphim that. Please! The next instant, he'd moved on to another girl. Probably one of those whores who always hung off him." She picked up a brush and began yanking it through the curls, thoroughly ruining whatever hope her hair had of looking decent that evening. "And doesn't it just fit that he doesn't even care when the girl he thought of as his little sister leaves!"

            "Now, now… Lucy…"

            She glared at him in the mirror. "My name is now Rose. Rose Ringson."

            "Rose." He sighed heavily. "I've got a proposition for you."

            She peered at him, her expression softening. "And what would that be?"

            Blink whistled as he looked up at the train. It was a bit rusty and worn, but its wheels still glinted in the sunlight, and as he shifted his suitcase from one hand to the other, he was amazed that such a large thing could hand him his freedom so easily.

            Otter stood next to it, and Blink stood back from her. "Whaddya doin', Blink?" she called, laughing.

            Blink smiled thoughtfully. He held his hand up, and made a mental note. "I'se jus' rememberin' dis moment, when you look like a beauty queen an' yer jus' so beautiful next ta dat train."

            Otter struck a few poses, and laughed girlishly as Blink pretended to faint with each one. Then he bounded over and kissed her hand. "I loves you, Otteh," he said.

            She smiled adoringly down on him. "I loves you more, Blink."

            "A-a-a-a-all aboard!" the conductor yelled, a twinkle in his blue eyes that reminded Blink of childhood tales of Santa Claus.

            "This is it," Otter breathed, and she grabbed his hand. Giggling, the duo scampered up the steps and into the passenger car. A few minutes passed, and then the train began to leave the station. The rocking motion picked up its pace to match the pounding in Kid Blink's heart. He was doing it. He was really leaving!

            Mush stood on the end of the platform and watched the train pull away. He lifted up his hand to Blink, a painful tear ripping through his heart as he remembered the days when they were but six years old. Tears slid out of his eyes and mixed with the dust and dirt on his face. He searched the windows, hoping that Blink would look out and press his hand against the dirty glass, a farewell gesture, at least.

            He searched in vain. Blink was leaned over Otter, admiring how low-cut her dress was rather than the leaving station with its raised wooden platform.

            Long after the train had left, Mush finally turned and walked for home.

            "Rose, you aren't happy here with Martha. But you don't want to go back home to New York, either." Chocolate's voice had a coaxing quality to it, but it was quiet, so the untrained ear would just think he was speaking to her as a friend to a friend. "One of the actresses in the troupe I'm in just left a few days ago. You could join us. And be your own act. You wouldn't have to do anything you didn't want to, and… we'd each have a friend. What do you say?"

            Rose lowered her eyes. "I can't leave Martha," she answered slowly. "Martha saved me."

            "Rose." She looked up at him. "_You saved __yourself."_

            Rose found herself smiling. "I guess I did, didn't I?" she reflected, and finally she gave a sigh and nodded. "I'll do it, Chocolate. I'll join your troupe."

            Chocolate smiled to himself. Luckily, Rose had turned back to her mirror, and missed the smirking face as he rose to his feet. "Goodnight, Rose," he said softly. "I'll come see you tomorrow."

            "Bye, Chocolate. And thank you."

            Chocolate pressed his bowler hat firmly on his head, and let himself out of the room. It had gone better than he'd even hoped to plan.

            The lodging house was always so quiet at night now, since Mush had moved out. The new leader was Racetrack, and he didn't feel comfortable taking over Mush's prayer. Mush had said it every day since he himself had been a newsie, and he knew that it had been going on for far longer than that. It just seemed wrong to steal Mush's tradition from him, even if he wasn't there anymore.

            Spotchkey, for one, couldn't stand it, though. He missed hearing the lulling tones settling everyone down. He wished he could carry on the ritual for Mush, but feared he didn't know enough newsies' names. So starting that day, he began memorizing names of not only the other boys in the lodging house, but also the newsies who chose to carry the banner, sleeping on the streets.

            He didn't know that Mush snuck up the fire escape one night to look in on his friends and followers, and smiled when he heard Spotchkey stumbling over the start of the prayer. He leaned back on the fire escape and sighed, wondering if this would bring the same elation—and the harmful consequences of knowing everyone more closely than anyone else—that it had brought him. He felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment, that he had started such a thing for the lodging house. But he also felt sadness, hoping that Spotchkey would never have to feel the amount of pain that he himself did.

            The next time Mush saw Seraphim, she was wearing another outfit current to the styles of the time; this one had a simple white bodice and a long, dark green skirt which flared at all the right spots on her. She looked as though she was searching for someone, but when her eyes landed on Mush, she seemed to forget all about her quest. "Mush? Is that you?" she asked incredulously.

            Only a week had passed since he'd last seen her, and he'd made an incredible transformation. His hair was clean. His _face was clean. He wore a pressed linen shirt, and long brown pants, with a matching vest under a matching jacket. His bow tie was also brown, and he stood against a building, lost in space. When he saw Seraphim, his face grew into a look of elation, and he bounded over to her. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and his eyes smiled at her. "I'se did it, Seraphim," he said quietly. "I'se got me a real job."_

            "What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Just like that?"

            "Jus' like dat," Mush agreed. "I talked ta Denton. I get ta go along wit' 'im on 'is assignmen's now, an' some a' his colleagues' assignmen's as well, an' take da pictas fer 'em. It pays real good, too." He beamed with pride at himself.

            Seraphim was literally in shock. She could only stare at him, before letting loose with a very loud, very improper squeal. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him on his mouth. A few of the people passing by gave them odd looks. "Uh… Sera?" asked Mush, confused at her own transformation.

            "Mush, I love you," she said. "You did it. For me."

            "And fer me," he corrected. "Fer both a' us."

            "What about Blink?" she asked, as they fell into step, walking amiably side by side. "Was he mad when you told him you wanted to stop being a newsie?"

            "Naw," Mush answered. "Ackchally, 'e was relieved. 'E wan'ed ta leave, too. But fer him, it was for Philadelphia…" He now grew silent, and looked down at his boots. They were still his newsie boots, because he hadn't saved up enough yet for a new pair. "I hope 'e writes me a letteh soon."

            "I'm sorry, Mush," Seraphim said. "I know that you two were like brothers."

            "We still are bruddahs, Sera," answered Mush.

            "Okay." Seraphim decided to change the subject, and was in the middle of telling one of her hilariously cute school stories, when Mush burst back in.

            "I'se can' believe 'e ackchally left!" he interrupted, nearly screaming. "Aftah all we's been t'rough. Couldn' 'e at least 'a stuck in da siddy? How could 'e leave Noo Yawk, huh? Dis is our town! Dis is wheah we belong, dammit!"

            "Come here," Seraphim said seductively. He obeyed, looking more than a little put out. "Let's go find someplace private, and I'll make you forget all about the fact that Blink isn't here anymore."

            Despite himself, Mush felt a smile grow. "I kin take ya to me apar'ment," he offered. "It ain' much, but it's all I'se could afford aftah savin' up fer all dose yeahs as a newsie…" He grabbed her hand, newly energized. "C'mon, it's real close by… it's righ' undehneath wheah Davey's fam'ly used ta live."

            Halfway there, he suddenly thought of something. "Waidda minute! Why is we goin' ta my horrible liddle dump when you'se got a beautiful hotel room?"

            Seraphim felt her cheeks burn, and wished she'd never tried to impress Mush by claiming that her residence. "It's all da way across town, Mush," she answered slyly. "I'se can't wait dat long."

            Mush raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

            She smiled. "Really."

            "Well, whaddya know. Guess it's me lucky day," Mush smiled. He realized that the last time he'd seen Seraphim, he'd still been a virgin. God, how the other boys had teased him for that! And how embarrassing, that first time… his eyes widened with the horror of that particular mortifying moment. But now… Leading Seraphim into the building, he smiled supremely. There was no way she'd ever leave him once she was the recipient of his loving.

            No girl ever could.


	14. Disillusioned World

**A/N #1** : My apologies to Gypsy, I became boneheaded in my latest review to her (Plug: go read DOGMA, it's so cuuuute… Mush is Silent Bob… hehehe) and didn't CONGRATULATE HER TEN THOUSAND TIMES OVER for getting the part of Little Red Riding Hood in "Into The Woods"! Go go Gypsy! Break a leg hun!

**A/N #2** : My apologies to everyone else, too… erm… I really *did* mean to write this earlier. I forced myself to write it last night, so whoo hoo! Maybe I'm out of my writer's block. Thanks to everyone who continually bugged me about updating and sent me emails yelling at me and the like. I luffle all of you!

**A/N #3** : AHHHH! Pray for me, auditions for "The Music Man" tonight! AHHH!

**A/N #4** : Ya know those pots that they advertise in infomercials? The ones with the holes in the lid so you don't hafta strain with a strainer? Yeah, my mom got those for Christmas. I'm making macaroni and cheese in the little one right now. ^_^ They make me happy. They actually WORK, too! AHH!

**A/N #5** : Yum. My mac and cheese is good. I just mixed it up.

**A/N #6** : And on with the shoutouts!

**Keza: Queen of Procrastination** : Hey, whaddya know, Chocolate's not half bad in _this_ chappy! whoo whoo! I heart making people tap dance… hehe! Sorry about killing off Six Strings… it's not like I ENJOYED it! I looooooooooooooooooooove Six Strings, he's my favey-davey invented character! Thanks for your comments, Keeeeeeeeeeeeezles, I heart you!

**The Omniscient Bookseller** : Hey, you still alive?? I haven't seen you around and about in a while! I miss you, Omni! Okay, onto your review… YOU miss Blink?? He's missing, and Mush won't tell me where he's hiding at… I haven't been able to find him the past ten days. **Mondie looks sad while Mush giggles in the background** It's hard to run-on review without the aid of Blinky-182.  Anywayz. Yeah, I was so happy that I made Race leader! **Mondie looks proud** That made my day. Which is strange, since I wrote it. Never mind. Luffle ya Omni dahlink! Come back soon!

**Cards** : I do believe that was the point, to make you all disoriented. **Mondie thinks a moment** Hmmm… Mush becomes disoriented in this chappy… hehehehehe **Mondie cackles, thinking of chappy in which she knows everything that's going down and NOBODY ELSE DOES** Bwahahaha. Luv ya Cards hun, thanks for the review!

**Raeghann** : Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You're so sweet! :D :D :D :D I've never felt quite as accomplished as I did after reading your review… thank you so muuuuuuuuuch-mush!

**Blinks-Tiger** : YAY! back to you! Haha luffle ya!

**misprint** : Wow, that was a loooooooooong review you left! LOL! Newsies… :( **Mondie looks sad, which is showcased in the sad face she just typed** I loaned out my DVD of Newsies because I'm nice and love to share my Newsies love with the world, but I don't have it back yet and it's been over a week and I'm going crazy and I'm ssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddd. :( I think I might cry. Or else go get the rest of my mac and cheese to eat. **Mondie runs away and returns** Mmmm… Kraft goodness. Anyhow. NEW NAME FOR SPOT! Yesterday at work, Kimi and I were writing down the items on the hot bar buffet so that if people ask what's on the bar, we can give the list, right? And I looked down, and I was like "KIMI!" And then I pointed to my list, where I had written for "sweet potatoes," "SPot." It made me happy. So now Spot's newest name is Sweet Potatoes. Hey, guess what? **_FINALLY_** I get to tell you what "YWNB" means! You were on the right line, actually, with what you guessed, but I interpret it differently… instead of "Yeah, I mean, widdout Brooklyn…" *I* (and my DVD subtitles) say "Yeah, I mean, we're not Brooklyn." I just took out the "I mean" and made, "Yeah, we're not Brooklyn." The other day I got "No Sleep Til Brooklyn" stuck in my head, and now it just keeps REPEATING ITSELF OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND… Oh, just you wait until you see Lucy next chapter. It's not gonna be pretty. Hehe, I liked Choc's tapdancing. It was wonderful. I miss Six Strings too. :( Look, more sad faces. But he just left the story. I couldn't do anything about him. Besides, Choc's about to turn corrupt, and I don't want my baby Six Strings in on it! Erm… I've never heard of Remembrance day, sorry… or poppies… except in The Wizard of Oz… and lemon poppyseed muffins are GOOD and we have poppyseed salad dressing at work… erm… actually, this is gonna sound RETARDED, but I didn't even know that America and Canada HAD a war…? LOL can you tell I didn't pay much attention in my American History class? Ah, sorry, no Race in this chapter… weird, I just came up with a new plot twist involving him RIGHT THIS SECOND… strange. AHHHH! Guess what! I was watching _Remember the Titans_ (wonderfully hilarious little movie… I heart Sunshine in it) and I was watching the interview with the real-life coaches, and the one kept saying that he "carried the banner" and such! I was so excited. It was sad. Hehehe, I loved your little Gangster Mush… he's so cute when he's all big and bad and black-like! ((Did you know that your shoutout has now reached the point where I'm typing this on the bottom line and can no longer see your name at the top? And my Internet just disconnected itself. Dangit.)) Crutchy and Spot aren't the only ones in that little drugfree commercial at the front of the VHS tapes! MUSH IS IN THERE! He wears a red shirt and dances around a bit. I haven't actually seen that tape since like, oh, June, when I had to borrow Sarah's copy cuz I didn't have it myself yet, and she had the old version. Back when I was borrowing it, I didn't really know the guys all that well, and so I didn't really look for anyone but Mush. But whatev. It was hard to miss Sweet Potatoes. He was funny. Great review, Misers! I heart you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Raider** : Thanks! Sorry this is so short, but I must-mush go wake up my doggie. She's howling upstairs. **Mondie growls STUPID ANIMAL and takes to the stairs**

**Broadway** : I know you don't like Lucy! LOL! I don't either! Hahaha. She's fifteen now… and does she remind you of anyone? Like the WHOLE FRIGGIN FEMALE PORTION OF THE FRESHMAN CLASS??? LOL j/j… except not really joking all that much. You're at work right now, SICK. I hope Beth isn't being too horrible to you. And I hope we do AWESOME at auditions!

**rumor** : Thanks for the two reviews, hun! You're such a sweetie. Spotchkey is an original **Mondie huggles little Spotches** And yeah… wait'll Lucy gets REALLY reintroduced next chapter. The innocent little babe has turned into … eh … someone not innocent. Yeah. **Mondie nods** I heart you Rumor!

**Alison224** : Oh, the story's not over yet hun! LOL I know you know that, because we talked about it in email. But yeah. Thanks for reading the whole thing, you're too kind! LOL! I really like this story, even though I can't tell you why… no reason, actually… Anyhow. Thanksssss!

And now…

Growth Chapter 14

Summer, 1904

            Seraphim sighed as she locked her arms tightly around her husband's shoulders. She hated this, she hated how far away he seemed. "Mush," she said, leaning her head against his neck. They still called each other by the names they'd held while being newsies. "Why are you always so sad?"

            He didn't answer. He didn't even seem to hear her. They'd been married two years. Of course, they earned a comfortable enough keep, his job with Denton paying all the bills and then many other expenses. Seraphim would sometimes do odd jobs here and there for a little extra money, but generally was very happy to stay at home and clean.

            Mush broke away from her slender arms and moved across the room, staring out the glass that, though sparkling from the inside, was covered in grime outside. He was lost in his own thoughts, unaware of her presence. He was like this a lot nowadays.

            Seraphim moved to the kitchen table, where a piece of paper sat, covered in ink scratches and botched letters. She surveyed the heading. Of course… she should have guessed. The letter began, "Dear Kid Blink."

            Angrily, Seraphim snatched the paper up and crumbled into a ball, before throwing it into the stove. The flames licked hungrily at it, turning it into a pile of trembling ash. If there was one person in the world that Seraphim hated, it was Kid Blink. Kid hadn't written to Mush in thirteen months, and Seraphim would be damned if that wasn't the cause of Mush's moodiness.

            "I'se takin' a trip." His voice startled her. It seemed ages since he'd actually spoken. He turned away from the window, his dark eyes lighting upon her. "I'se gonna go see Blink."

            "No, you're not," she answered, sounding calm, though her heartbeat was racing twelve times its normal pace. She couldn't believe he'd spoken. "Who will make the money if you leave?"

            "I'll take a job while I'm there, and make more money. We've got some saved up, you should be fine for a month or two."

            "A _month_ or two?" Seraphim shrieked, her voice losing all tranquillity. "Are you _mad_? What will I _do_ without you here for an entire _month_?"

            "Da same t'ings ya usually do, I s'pect," Mush answered, moving to the bedroom. He began to pack a small trunk.

            "Mush! You can't leave me. I won't let you. What will become of me?"

            There was a pause, and when Seraphim chanced a look at him, she was surprised to see the twinge of humor upon his face. It had been so long since he'd smiled… He gave a little laugh. "Sera, if dere's any one goil in da whole woild who kin hold 'er own wit'out no man, it's you. I'se know you'se'll be fine. I'se well aware a' it, in fact."

            Seraphim moved to the bedroom doorframe and leaned upon it, her face twisted in grief. "I'll miss you, Mush," she said, wondering if he knew how much he was hurting her.

            "I'll miss you too," he said, devoid of emotion, continuing to pack. Seraphim bit her lower lip and made herself watch him. When he'd finished, she walked to his side and wrapped her arms around his strong chest. To her surprise, he hugged her back, around her waist. He kissed her shortly upon her lips, then released her. "Love ya, Sera."

            "I love you too," she said. Then she couldn't watch him anymore, because the tears in her eyes veiled her vision. "Come back as soon as you can."

            Mush gave a short nod, but it wasn't an actual affirmation in either of their minds. Mush walked out the door and out of the flat.

            Seraphim sat back down in her chair. She wondered if she'd ever see her husband again.

            Philadelphia. Mush had never been to Pennsylvania before, and was intrigued by its history. He wandered around for a while, lugging his trunk behind him. He knew he looked a bit odd, but he couldn't help himself. Besides, he hadn't felt so liberated in a long time. If Blink wasn't married when Mush found him, he'd make sure to let him know that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. A stifling wife isn't nearly as fun as a giggling girlfriend.

            As dusk began to set, Mush finally tired of his tourist charade. He set his trunk on its side and sat upon it, taking a bit of paper from his pocket. Otter's address was written across it. He asked for directions, and found that, very luckily, he was in the right area of town. He headed down a few streets and then found the house he was looking for.

            For a long while, he could only stare at it. It was a sprawling mansion, with a lawn the size of a New York City block with fountains and numerous sidewalks. The house itself was larger than Mush's entire apartment building. Hesitating only a moment further, Mush headed up one of the cobble sidewalks leading to the front door.

            "Yes? How may I help you… sir …?" The man who opened the door had a pinched face, as though he'd been overly exposed to a horrendous odor, and a stiff posture. He looked at Mush as if he were an intruder about to declare war on Philadelphia.

            Mush cleared his throat hurriedly, and asked for Kid Blink.

            "There is no one here called 'Kid Blink,' sir," the man said. "I do believe you have the wrong house…"

            Mush tried frantically to think of Kid's real name, his name before he'd become a newsie. It didn't come to him. Desperately, he described Kid Blink, and now it seemed to strike a familiar cord with the man.

            "Oh. You'll want to see Miss Camille, then," the man said, and reached to Mush's side to pick up his luggage. He put the trunk down in the hall, and then led Mush into a study absolutely overflowing with priceless treasures.

            Mush felt a wave of relief crash over him as he spotted Otter sitting on a wooden chair, laughing at a story told by her companion. Mush stopped short a moment, unseen, and grinned at the sight of the back of Kid Blink's head. The shiny blond hair was even shinier now, and shorter. But something seemed wrong…

            "…Oh!" Otter gave a startled yelp as she caught sight of Mush. "You frightened me! I didn't see you there… wait a minute… …Mush?"

            Kid Blink turned around, and Mush's stomach gave a sickening lurch. Otter's companion—whoever the hell he was—had both eyes. It wasn't Kid.

            "Otteh?" he asked, in a low voice. "Wheah's Kid?"

            Otter looked at him sadly, then shook his head. "Didn't you get my letter, Mush? Blink's gone."

            "Gone?" Mush echoed, his eyes searching Otter's face. "Whaddya _mean, 'gone'? Don' you tell me dat that bummah came back ta New Yawk an' neveh came ta see me!"_

            The boy stood up now, and extended his hand. "I'm Joshua Louis Carlton, the third," he said.

            "Not now, Josh," Otter reprimanded, and stood up from her own chair. She crossed the room, and, biting her lip, grabbed Mush's hands in her own. "Blink died, Mush. Over a year ago."

            "What?" Mush asked, feeling his heart die and drop into his stomach. "No."

            "I'm sorry," she said, and tears suddenly stained her beautiful face. Mush was vaguely aware of similar tears running down his own cheeks. "I thought you knew…"

            Mush turned away from her, and walked back into the hallway. He ran into the man again, the one with the pinched-looking face.

            "Sir, I put your luggage upstairs in a guest room. The blue room, in fact. If you would like, I could show you to it now, or—"

            Mush shook his head wearily. "Jus' bring it back down, please. I'se gotta be goin'."

            "Oh, Mush, please stay," Otter begged him. "You don't have anywhere to go in Philly."

            "Yeah, well, I'll find somewheres," Mush answered. He looked around again at all the finery as the man and his luggage reappeared quickly and suddenly beside him. He grabbed hold of his trunk's sturdy leather handle, and picked it back up. "Blink hated fancy stuff," he said stiffly. "'E musta hated it heah."

            Otter nodded slightly. "He did."

            "So why didn' ya let 'im come back home? 'E belonged in New Yawk. Wit' me." Mush's voice broke, and he had to fight the urge to break one of the antique vases that were on display about him.

            "I know," Otter said softly, shivering. She walked over and hugged Mush around his waist. "But I didn't want him to leave me, and he would never have gone against my wishes. It was pure selfish motives that kept him here with me."

            "Yer a horrible, wretched goil," Mush said, crying furiously now. "I hope you boin in hell." With that, he wrenched free of her grip and stormed out of the mansion.

            Mush never saw Otter again.

            _The Mountain Clouds Troupe … performing tonight, 8:00. Mush stared at the freshly-painted sign, still dripping with shining ink. He couldn't figure out why the troupe's name sounded so familiar. Perhaps they'd gone through Medda's when he'd been a newsie… he couldn't remember anymore. They'd seen a lot of Vaudeville acts in their time. He stared at the poster again, knowing in the back of his mind that he should recognize this name._

            Suddenly, it dawned on him. It was the troupe that Chocolate and Six Strings had been in. His curiosity piqued, he paid the entrance fee and headed inside. It had been a long time since he'd seen Chocolate or Six Strings… They probably wouldn't be in this troupe anymore, the reasonable side of his brain reminded him, but he didn't let that thought plague him too long. Dammit, he needed something to amuse him. And he needed something to take his mind off things… a loud, strong liquor. He signaled the bartender as he took his seat. Soon, he had nameless alcohol, a glass in each hand. He didn't really give a damn what the drinks were, as long as they were strong. He began to half-heartedly watch the show, downing glass after glass. The bartender just kept returning.

            "Let's hear it for Sgt. Brockley and his dummy!" The crowd erupted into cheers as the ventriloquist bowed off the stage to the announcer's voice. Then the announcing man stepped on the stage, and Mush stared blankly at him for a moment, before standing up.

            "CHOCOLATE!" he screamed.

            Chocolate scanned the audience, but the footlights were too bright and blurred his vision. Shrugging, he continued. "And now, the lovely little girl to win your hearts… Rose!"

            Mush took his seat, his vision already altered from the alcohol. A girl took the stage, blonde curls bouncing. She was squeezed into a pastel pink dress, and was singing something about innocence, while strutting around something awful, showing leg and chest provocatively. Mush squinted at the preening girl, and judged that she couldn't be older than sixteen. _Disillusioned world, he judged, settling back and downing the glass in his right hand. He listened with one ear to the audience, full of men far older than he, who were enjoying this young girl's show just a tad too much. Mush felt further disgusted._

            At that moment, a man appeared at his table. "Were you the man who stood up and yelled out the name 'Chocolate'?" The man who asked had a long red beard. Mush found it fascinating.

            "Yup," he answered, trying to focus on the man's face.

            "Follow me, please," the man said. Mush shrugged and stood up. He began to walk away from his table, leaving all his belongings, but luckily the redhead noticed and grabbed Mush's luggage for him.

            They went backstage, where Mush dizzily watched the actors running around in what seemed to be circles around him.

            "Why did you call me Chocolate?" Suddenly, Chocolate's face loomed before him, and Mush struggled to focus in on his features.

            "Cuz we's used ta be newsies tageddah," Mush answered, leaning against the back wall for support. "Issme, Mush."

            "Mush?" Chocolate asked incredulously, then the sound of applause rang from the other side of the curtain. Chocolate hurried to introduce the next person, then ran back, dragging the girl in pastel with him.

            Mush noticed how very much prettier she was close-up, and struggled to remember her name. Was it Daisy? Daffodil? Iris? He wanted to reach out and touch one of those curls she had. Such beautiful curls… such beautiful blonde curls. They reminded him a bit of Seraphim's curls, only better. And her eyes… big blue eyes… at least, he was pretty sure they were blue…

            Chocolate smiled. "Mush, this is Rose. Or, as you used to know her… Lucy."

            _Lucy?_


	15. Back ta New Yawk

**Shoutouts!**

**misprint** :: And now I'm updating again. So strange. Anyhow. Anyway, you should know by well as well as I do that I have a love of making deaths not real, which equals my love of abrupt, unexpected deaths. So watch out… ^_^ I'm not promising Six Strings, but I *am* promising something. Seraphim bugs me too. I don't like her. I'm kinda anxious to get this story ended so that I don't have to put up with her whining in my mind anymore. The ominous "yet" about Race is when I threatened you by saying that I hadn't killed off him… yet. LOL. I haven't decided if he'll be back in the story or not. Really, really strange: I think I either just read about, heard about, or dreamed about our trying to take Quebec City like you mentioned… now I don't know why I think that. Anyhow. **Mondie bobs her head to Linkin Park's "In The End"** Well, Seraphim kinda is the ultimate wimp… I think Mush would go for that. The girlie-girl who needs protecting. At least in my mind, he's always loved being the protector, the guy who'll do anything for his goil. Alliteration! Whoo whoo, that's one of the few things I actually remember from the whole long list of literary devices. OMG! I totally loved your whole drawn-out exclamation over just what Blink embodies! It was so cute. ^_^ Hehehe! LOL, your spot where you didn't yet know that Blink was dead and then you found out… haha, that reminds me of what I did in SOME review for you but I don't really remember what review or what it was about… hmmm. LOL we have a lot of empty, angry threats for each other, don't we Misi?? ;D A very nice, love-hate relationship. How lovely. I heart you!!!!

**AaronLohrLover24** :: LOL thanks girlie! Aaron *is* the greatest person on the face of the earth, isn't he??? **Mondie swoons** Wow, I'm so glad you like this story so much!!! I'm trying to get it finished now. It's slow coming. Argh.

**Keza: Queen of Procrastination** :: It is my new mission to make Chocolate so golly gosh darn evil that even YOU can't stand him. Poor Choc. Sorry, hun. **Chocolate shrugs and eats some of his namesake** I'm glad Blink was the main character, not Mush… HAHAHA! Poor little blond Blinky boy… I love the kid. Thanks for the review Keeeeeeeeezles! I heart you muchly-mushly. Update everything you write sooooooooooon! LOL.

**Falco Conlon** :: Naughty Mush? That couldn't have come from Mondie's daydreams, could it? **Mondie giggles** Nope, NEVER! And it'll be all right, Falco, I promise… just keep reading… LOL **Mondie sprinkles magic waffle dust**

**Gypsy** :: Yeehoo, that was a fun review! Sorry I upset you so much. LOL! But this story will make EVERYONE happy, I assure you all. **Mondie is met with dozens of glaring responses, each wondering how she is going to be happy after the last blow** Who knows… maybe Race will shove Seraphim off a bridge, Lucy will die in an ironic twist of fate… none of you know and I do! **Mondie cackles over and over** It was no prob plugging Dogma, you know how much I love that story! LOL! And it's *always* exciting when one of my ff.net sistahs gets something as cool as LRRH in ITW! Whoo!

**rumor** :: Congrats to your team! LOL! :D **Mondie huggles Mushy Darling** Don't worry, he'll be happy in future chappies. I guarantee it. Sad Mush and I just don't vibe well. I miss happy-go-lucky, optimistic-as-hell Mush. **Mondie ponders for a moment her last extended adjective of Mush. Is hell optimistic??** No, he doesn't know Six Strings is dead, but it doesn't even come up… **Mondie shrugs** Maybe in a later chappy. Who knows. Luffle ya Rumor! Thanks for the review!

**Pegasus M** :: Look, not even a gazillion years! LOL I've missed you Peggy Sue! I think I tried to review a story of yours the other day but Fido The Idiot Dog wouldn't let me for some odd reason… :? I dunno. Anyhow. Thanks for the review girlie!!!!!!!!!! :D

**Cards** :: **Mondie pats Cards' Spotmuse on the head and reminds him that Spot never lived in Manhattan, at least not in this story, and therefore isn't mentioned on account of that.** **Cards' Spotmuse growls and his eyes turn red and Mondie takes her hand back quickly** Thanks for the review dear, I heart you!!!!!!! :D **Mondie draws a cape over her face** And don't worry, things in my stories are almost never what they seem to be………

**bittersweet** :: If I had time for a diary, I'd make another one. :( But unfortunately, I don't. With the play coming up, expect even less of me in the future! :( That makes me sad. My characters really *DO* seem to have troubles with picking out good girls to love, huh? Every single girl I create has *some* identity problem… hehe. Well, except in my early stuff, which we choose to ignore. Haha! Yay yay for Hairspray! I swear, that is one of my favey-davey CDs. Right now I'm listening to Linkin Park though. HOO HA! I find it odd that my favey-davey CDs include like strange musicals, hard rock, depressing alternative, bubblegum pop and cheese fluff. I'm so weird. Ha! Poor Benji and Jack, sounds like they need some counseling. **Mush assumes Guidance Councelor position** I MISS YOU TOOOOOOOOOO!

**Omni** :: Haha, your "and don't talk to me about being a hypocrite. I'll disregard you." comment had me like ROLLING on the ground, for no apparent reason! I thought it was just SO funny! Hehehe! Lookie, I *did* update soon! Go go me!

**Raider** :: Thanks chica! Whoo whoo! I heart you muchly-mushly! No word back on auditions yet (though I *was* one of the six girls who made callbacks, and four of us including myself were for the 3 main roles… so I might actually get a PART this year!) And… yeah! LOL! Thanks so much!

Growth Chapter 15

            The room was too hot. Mush could taste the thick air as if it were a morsel of food. He kicked off the thin comforter covering his frame, exposing his body. There. A bit better. He fell back to sleep.

            When he was next awoken, a red hot blade of sunshine sliced upon his bare stomach. He groaned and prepared to roll over, his head aching from the amount of alcohol he'd drank the night before. The shifting of weight on the other side of the sagging mattress was what caught his attention.

            The indescribable beauty and youth that were clear merely from her back intrigued Mush, and he stared at the limp blonde curls rippling down over her shoulders. He couldn't remember the last time he'd encountered a body with such vitality and elasticity as this girl moved with. She had her back to him, and she began to pull on her underclothing first. He smiled as she struggled to pull the skirts over her blossoming hips. Was there no age which caused more aching than mid-teens?

            She lightly pulled the strings on her corset, as if it were paining her. Then she turned around, and gasped aloud to see him propped up, watching her. "Oh… I didn't know you were awake," she said, her blue eyes opening to an exceptionally wide height.

            Mush eyed her. So alive, so full of vitality. "What's yer name?" he asked as he studied her.

            She peered at him, as if confused. "Are you joking?" she wondered, trying very hard not to let her eyes wander over his fully-exposed, muscled body. "And why don't you get dressed, Mush."

            He looked down at himself, then shrugged and grabbed his underclothing from the floor next to him. He pulled on his shorts and then lowered himself back onto the bed. "So who are ya?" he asked amiably, feeling that now that he'd obeyed her wish, she could comply to his.

            She looked dismayed as she pulled a coarse brush through her hair. "It's me, Mush. Lucy."

            "Lucy?" he asked, looking at her with a bit of a laugh. "Don' sound familiar, doll."

            She looked immediately hurt, though she tried to hide it. "I should've known that Chocolate was right," she said angrily. "You just forgot all about me after I left! After you raised me… and I trusted you…"

            "Wait a minute, wait a minute," Mush said, breaking in. He stared at her even more closely. "You're _Lucy_? _My Lucy? Who ran away from me when she was nine?"_

            She began to pull a silk dressing gown over her underclothes. "Yes," she answered crisply.

            Mush leapt from the bed and embraced her. "Luce!" he shouted, looking overjoyed. "Fine'ly. At leas' one of me ol' friends is … still …" Suddenly, he fell silent and let go of her.

            She was looking excited, in spite of herself. "What's wrong?" she asked, crossing to where he had sat heavily upon the bed, his head in his hands. She traced his arm muscles with a delicate finger, then kissed the back of his neck. "Anything I can help with?" she suggested coyly, into his ear.

            He broke away from her grip, and began pacing the room. Lucy didn't know what to do after that, so she chose to lay back upon the bed and look as desirable and seductive as she knew how.

            "Blink's dead, Lucy," Mush said. "That's why I came out drinkin' las' night. I didn't know…" His voice cracked. "Over a yeah, an' I'se didn' know! Wha' kinda bes' friend _am_ I?"

            Lucy got up and hugged him tightly. "Sometimes things happen that we can't control, Mush." Her beautiful face took on a sly smile. "Other things, however, we can control quite easily…" She led him back to the cot and pushed him backward onto it. She threw off her dressing gown, tossed it back onto the floor, and hungrily began pressing kisses to his lips.

            Mush felt himself begin to cry again, and the tears mixed into their mouths. He caught a glimpse of gold on his left hand—the slight ring that matched Seraphim's. He shoved thoughts of his wife out of his mind and began unlacing Lucy's corset. His life was already damned to hell… what was another sin added to it?

            As he succumbed to the guilty pleasure which was her body, his thoughts grew louder and louder and more intense with every heave of his trembling torso. Even her blonde hair seemed to grow horrifying, as he realized it was the same shade as Blink's. The scent of cheap cigarettes that clung to the corners of the stale room smelled exactly the same as Blink's childhood cigarettes. And the ink stains that had permanently changed Mush's palms to a violet shade only reminded him of all the good times he'd had selling with his best friend, his partner, his comrade, _his brother_.

            _Kid Blink… dead, he thought to himself angrily, pushing himself into Lucy so hard that she cried out. __Dead dead dead dead dead… A stupid corpse in some nameless cemetery somewhere! Lucy began a constant whimpering now, and tried to shove Mush off of her. He didn't seem to notice. __Gone. Forever. And I didn't even tell him goodbye…_

            Lucy was in complete pain and turmoil now. Angry tears seemed to leave welts down her face, and it was complete relief when Mush rolled off of her. He calmly began to pull on his clothing again, as if nothing abnormal had happened.

            Lucy shivered to herself, though the room was still steaming with heat. She reached over the edge of the bed and caught ahold of her satin dressing gown's sash, pulling it toward her and then slipping it over her shaking body. Then she looked over at Mush. His coarse hands were pressed to either side of his face, pulling the tan skin taut across his forehead. His eyes were closed firmly, golden eyelashes (eternally bleached by the sun) clinging to the soft flesh of his cheek. The brown hair, not quite as curly as she'd remembered, positioned in a startlingly professional way…

            She crawled across the bed and climbed off it awkwardly, then hugged Mush to her. Even in all this time, he hadn't changed. He still needed her, just as much as he had when he'd been fifteen and she'd ran from him. Now _she was the one who was fifteen, and for the first time, she realized she needed him, too._

            For a long while, the duo stood there, Mush lost in his reverie world while Lucy clung onto him for dear life. The one pair in the world perhaps the worst for each other… and, oh, how gorgeous they were. Tragic, their beauty.

            Seraphim was startled at a knock on the door. No one had called in so long…. She hurried over, smoothing her hair and her frock as she went.

            The cheap door came open with a force she hadn't quite reckoned with, and it was a moment before she regained herself well enough to look at the visitor. Immediately a look of discontent crossed her pretty features. "Oh," she said curtly, preparing to shut the door. "And what do _you want, pray tell?"_

            "Mush heah?"

            "No," she answered, and began to slam the door. But the man standing there was too quick. He slid his hand in between just in time, and pried the door back open. "Please, wheah'd 'e go?"

            Seraphim could only roll her eyes, and let out a heavy sigh. She slowly opened the door again. "Don't you know?" she asked.

            "No, ma'am," he answered.

            She let out an annoyed sound. "Please, we've known each other forever, haven't we? I don't call you 'sir,' so don't make me sound like an old widow or something. And what do you _mean_, you don't know where Mush is? Didn't he come back with you?"

            "Come back from where, ma'am—er, Seraphim?"

            "Kid Blink!" she admonished. "Mush just left to find you in Philadelphia."

            Kid Blink's face was already paler than she'd ever remembered it, but at that statement it seemed to lose even more of its color. "'E wen' ta Philly?" he squeaked.

            "Yes. And he left me here ALL ALONE to do it, too," Seraphim told him indignantly.

            "Shit," Kid Blink said, sitting down on a rickety stool. "Do ya know if he went ta Otteh's house?"

            "Well, that would be the plan, wouldn't it?" Seraphim countered, remaining standing. She rather liked the feeling of looking down on Kid Blink.

            "Shit," he said again. "Mush's gonna kill me when 'e gets back heah…"

            That night, after Lucy, or Rose, had performed her number for the sell-out crowd, Chocolate pulled her aside. "How'd it go last night?" he asked in a low tone.

            Lucy shrugged. "It was fine."

            "Fine? Just fine?" Chocolate persisted.

            "Okay, better than fine…" Lucy admitted. "He's pretty good. I mean, compared to the other men."

            "Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't regret joining this troupe with me?" Chocolate sounded absolutely delighted. "Now come on, there's a nice businessman waiting for you over there…" He began pulling her over to where a wealthy man stood, jewels blinking in the darkness, as vibrant as the warning color of a poisonous frog.

            "Not tonight," Lucy said softly.

            "What?" Chocolate asked, turning to her sharply. "I took you under my wing, Rose! I gave you everything! You get _money_ from these gentlemen, you get praise and happiness…"

            "No!" she cried, twisting her wrist out of his grip. "I get loneliness, and heartache, and pain. _That_ is what I get. Did you ever remember that I'm _only fifteen_?" She stomped a foot upon the ground. "And I'm… I'm in love."

            "You're what?" Chocolate asked, beginning to laugh. "You can't possibly know what love is."

            "I do!" she insisted. "I fell in love last night with the one person I ever cared about. My father, my brother, my lover."

            "Silly girl!" Chocolate hissed. "You grew up on the streets. You became a whore in this very theatre troupe. You have never known love, and you never will. How could anyone love you back?"

            "He does! Mush does! I know it!" she cried, near hysterics.

            Chocolate shook his head. "Did you look at his left hand, _darling? He's married. He's not in love with you, he's in love with your _body_ and your __youth."_

            "You promised it'd be different," she said, pointing a finger into his chest. "You promised life would be different once I joined your troupe. You said I'd become a great star."

            "And so you shall, little one," Chocolate answered. "Patience."

            "No! No more! I refuse to do this anymore," she said, very near tears. "I love Mush."

            "He does not love you back!" Chocolate said again. "Now follow me to your partner for tonight!"

            At that moment, a soft step behind them made them both turn. Mush stood there, running his hand through his frizzy hair.

            "How'd you get in here?" Chocolate asked loudly, his eyes narrowing. "You weren't in the crowd tonight."

            Mush shrugged. "I wasn' a newsie fer all dem yeahs wit'out loinin' da simple trick a' breakin' inta a buildin', Choc'late." He turned to Lucy. "C'mon, Luce. Let's go somewheahs else."

            Lucy glared at Chocolate self-righteously, then took Mush's arm. "Yes, let's," she agreed haughtily. "Oh, and Chocolate… you'd better find yourself another theatre whore. I'm not coming back."

            Chocolate turned away as the duo made their exit. It wouldn't be so hard… every whore wanted to be on the stage.

            Seraphim had left the flat, more than a little annoyed at Kid Blink's presence. She'd told him she needed to go talk to one of her friends or _something, telling him that she'd die if she didn't get him out of her sight. Blink had shrugged. He wasn't all that fond of Seraphim anymore either, to tell the truth._

            He began to open books that were situated around the room. Most were filled with boring papers that didn't interest Blink in the slightest—bills, shopping lists, the like. Then he stumbled across a small bound book. A diary. _Mush's diary._

            Blink couldn't help but smile with nostalgia when he caught the slanted penmanship—quite sloppy, because Mush was impatient when it came to words and just wanted to write things fast—that Mush had written with during his childhood and adolescence. The diary skipped around a lot. The first entries seemed to be when he was about ten, and most of the entries consisted of unimportant things that Mush had done with Blink. Wave after wave of sadness rushed over Blink as he began to read their story. God… they'd had so much fun together. No wonder they'd been brothers. What else could they be?

            Nicknames, the introductions of the boys who would come to be their friends, arguments, apologies, and memories surged from the ink on every page. The latest entry had only been a few days before—Mush was upset because he hadn't heard from Blink in forever. Mush wrote with an eloquence he couldn't copy in his everyday speech, and Blink began to realize just how much of an impact his leaving had had on Mush. He hadn't realized how hurt Mush had been, how alone he had felt. Blink had thought he was the only one who felt that way.

            Of course, he should have known that Mush would feel exactly the same.

            A picture fell from the pages written when Mush was seventeen, and Blink could do nothing but grin for a long time, staring at the image. Denton had taken this picture, on Mush's request. It showed the two of them with their arms around each other, each showing off the gargantuan smiles which had been so commonplace in those times. Mush's out-of-control hair made Blink laugh out loud, as did the way Mush's head cocked to the left. And, really, how silly had he himself looked with that ridiculous eyepatch on? But, ah, they'd been so happy then. The smiles were genuine, as genuine as the bond between the two.

            Blink held onto the picture for a long time, staring at the eternal image which so captured their essence. _Brothers_.

            _Brothers. The word came to Mush suddenly, clearly, as he lay on top of Lucy. He sat bolt upright, and toppled off her._

            "What are you doing?" she demanded, her eyes flashing.

            He shrugged. "Gotta get back ta New Yawk," he answered.

            "Why?" she shrieked, but her heart was sinking slowly. She knew why. Seraphim.

            "Because," he shrugged. "I jus' do."

            Lucy felt her shoulders sag. She was out of a job now. She knew she was meant to be with Mush, but he was married, damn him. _Now_ what was she supposed to do?

            "I'm coming with you," she finally decided.


End file.
